Love With Conditions
by ExistInspire
Summary: Kimberley Wilson has a dream job, but what happens when the man she is sent to protect is the one man she falls in love with?
1. Love Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: The premise behind this story is written above but I also wanted to let you know right away who was in it, so if it doesn't suit your fancy then you can just stop reading and find something you like more or whatever. I hope that for those of you that do check it out then you will give me some input and post a review. Remember the rule from when I wrote all the time, if you want to give me a bad one that's alright too. Just a review means you get a thank you at the end, regardless of what you say.  
  
"Back away Miss, we're already late and Matt has signed everything he is going to today." Kimberley yelled across the screamed crowd of fans waiting outside the bookstore where Matt Hardy of the WWE just had his last book signing. Noticeable by his absence was his younger brother Jeff.  
  
"Oh come on Kimmy, just one more!" Matt said, winking at the girl and then casting a look in the direction of his now pissed off body guard.  
  
Sighing, Kimberley pushed her way past Matt and just threw her arms up in the air. She was beginning to wonder why the hell she ever let her uncle Jim get her into this business. She could barely stand it when Matt told her to make sure no one grabbed him, and then when someone did and she told them off, then he changed his tune and sided with the fan. It was beginning to be too much for even the strongest girl.  
  
Kim had always been tough. She had been known in her high school days to beat up the guys and when she entered her high school football team, and everyone had said she was going to fail, she had proven them all wrong and gotten them all the way to the finals. She was one of the toughest girls around, which is why when her uncle Jim came to her and asked her to do this favour for the summer, well she jumped at the chance. Little did she know she was going to be stuck with the one guy in the whole WWE that she just couldn't get to listen to her.  
  
"Kimberley wait! Hey thanks for the almost save back there. I know you were just trying to do the right thing."  
  
"The right thing? Oh Matt you know what? You can just forget it. I was doing what you told me to do for you before we walked out the building, and this is the way you repay me for listening?"  
  
She turned back around and started heading toward the car. Maybe once she got behind the wheel she could finally relax and just sleep. But until then she had to deal with the fact that it looked like the elder Hardy wasn't going to give up on her.  
  
"I know, I know! I told you to do that and then I totally changed my mind. I'm sorry Kimmy, I didn't think you would get this mad this time. I always do that to you."  
  
"Yeah well haven't you heard the saying how much is enough? I've had it Matthew Hardy and when I get back to uncle Jim I am going to make sure he can find you another lap dog. I'm done."  
  
Before she could get a chance to open the car door, Matt spun her around and stared directly in her eyes. She had never seen this kind of look from him before and she had to admit that it had the desired effect. She was stopped in her tracks. A first for Kimberley Wilson.  
  
"Now you listen here Kimberley. I don't want you quit and I am damn sure that your uncle is going to try and talk you out of it too. I know I am not the easiest person in the world to work with and I will try to get better if you only stay on. Please Kimmy? If I go home and tell Jeff that I made you quit looking after us then he is just going to kick my ass and you know you don't want that do you?"  
  
Noticing his look change, Kimberley couldn't help but smile with him. She had learned early on when working with the two Carolina brothers, that Jeff didn't take as much shit as everyone thought. It was true that for every way that Matt and her didn't get along, Jeff and her most definitely did. If he found out that Matt made her leave the WWE and her post as 24 hour security, then he would make sure Matt didn't live another day.  
  
"Alright, fine I will stay. But this is a warning now Matt! I can't take much more from you. If you don't start acting like the man you are supposed to be I am going to be forced to find someone to take over for me. That means that you will have to deal with Jeff when the time comes."  
  
"Don't worry Doll. The time won't come. Now lets get the hell out of here and back to the hotel. I need a shower and I need to bandage my hand. I signed double what I should have today and Jeff is going to hear about it when I get home."  
  
"Jeff should be the least of your worries. You have Kane coming up next week don't you?"  
  
"Glen is a pussycat and you know it."  
  
"We'll just see about that won't we? But you're right, lets get the hell out of here before I feel the need to kick someone's ass."

"You're kidding me right?" Jim yelled into the phone at his young niece. There was just no way that Kimberley could leave them now. Not when all the planning that Jim had done was finally starting to pay off.  
  
"No Uncle Jim I'm not. I almost left him standing there alone at the bookstore. I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean I have worked for some pretty screwed up people but this guy just has no idea how stupid he really is."  
  
"Is there anything else going on between the two of you that I need to know Kim?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean young lady. Is there something more then work happening between the two of you. Because excuse me for being blunt but the two of you kids are fighting like you're married."  
  
Kimberley put the phone down in her lap and laughed. She couldn't believe her uncle could think this way about the way she and Matt interacted.  
  
"Trust me Jim, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and the Carolina boy. He's too stupid for me anyway."  
  
"What about the younger brother?"  
  
"You mean Jeff? What the hell are you getting at Uncle Jim? I don't think I like the way this is going at all."  
  
"Kimberley, I don't mean any disrespect, Lord knows you are the best niece an uncle like me could have. I just want to make sure that everything isn't becoming more serious for you is all. Now be honest with me would you? Is there anything that I need to know about where you and the Hardy brothers are concerned?"  
  
Taking a minute to take a breath before she answered, she stared at the phone. Collecting herself she answered her uncle.  
  
"No Jim, everything is fine, I just lost my cool that's all."  
  
Leaving it at that, Jim said his goodbyes and Kimberley placed the phone back on the receiver and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It couldn't be true could it? Could she really be in love with him?


	2. Stranded

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thank you Lisa, Jordy and Karisma ( did I mention I love the name? Go You! LOL) for the reviews, it was really nice seeing people still interested in my writing since yes it has been like forever. Thank you for the vote of confidence and well let me see if I can keep you interested for the second chapter.  
  
"So Matt, you have to tell us, what is Kim like in bed?"  
  
Matt who had just stepped from the shower, felt a cold shiver run through him. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the guys started ribbing him about having a girl be his bodyguard. It looked like the time was now, and it was going to Chris and Jason that would be doing the ribbing this time.  
  
"Chris shut your mouth alright. She's nothing more to me then my bodyguard. Besides if you really wanted to know what she was like in the sack why don't you go check with Jeff. They seem inseparable lately. Maybe he knows how good of a lay she is."  
  
"You're kidding me right? Jeff had sex with her? She's like a freaking Amazon!" Jason exploded coming out of the shower after hearing Matt's last comment.  
  
"She's not an amazon guys, and why don't you just let her be alright. She is Jim's Niece and she is good at what she does, even if we don't need her." Matt replied, turning towards the monitor to watch his brother fight Randy Orton.  
  
"God it looks like Jeff is getting his ass handed to him again. I mean come on Matt, didn't you tell your brother not to suck so hard when he came back for the second round?"  
  
"Shut up Chris, he's just rusty. You'll see, when the time comes for Team Extreme to come back to the front burner, Jeff will be on fire like he used to be. Just you watch and see."  
  
Not wanting to talk to the two jug heads anymore, Matt threw his clothes in his bag and headed for the door. He knew that as soon as he opened the door she was going to be on the other side and he wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible before he got more shit from the guys.  
  
"Hey Matt, smack her ass and tell her it's from me would ya?"  
  
"Screw you Jason, oh wait, that would be difficult considering you don't have anything to do anything with."  
  
"They were going off on you again weren't they Matt?"  
  
Lifting his head as he left the room, he didn't realize she had heard what had been going on inside the locker room. Now he had to worry about how he was going to explain to her that it was all in good fun. Before he had a chance to tell her anything though, he noticed her bend over.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kimberley?"  
  
"What does it look like? Jason said he wanted you to smack my ass and tell me it was from him, and I damn well expect you to do it. This way you can go back in there with all the other ass monkey's and tell them you did it and you can all get a good laugh at my expense."  
  
"Listen Kim, it wasn't like that at all alright? Can you just stand back up and escort me to my car so I can wait for Jeff to finish up? I mean that is your job right?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Hardy, anything you want."  
  
"Kimberley stop it with the Mr shit alright. I just heard it from the guys in there, I don't want to come out here and get it from you too alright? Are you gonna stand back up anytime soon?" "What, you don't like the view?"  
  
Matt couldn't hold it in anymore and he just laughed as loudly as he could. For as long as Kimberley had been doing this for him, he had never expected her to do something like this.  
  
"Now that's better. I heard what you said in the room Matt, and I just wanted to make you laugh, and well to say thanks. You could have done a lot worse considering, but you didn't."  
  
"You're right I didn't. Now can we please get out of here so you can get your cute little ass back in here and take care of my brother?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"How long has Matt been in the car waiting for me now Kimmy?"  
  
"About 30 minutes, and you know Matt, he's probably fuming by now. He hates it when you keep him waiting. But then again he's too stupid to ever just drive away and leave you here."  
  
"Well that's a good thing ain't it?"  
  
"Damn Skippy. I hope he's not going to be too mad at us this time. Last time was a killer."  
  
They walked through the rest of the hallway in silence, both of them worried a little about how pissed off Matt was going to be with them. Jeff instead of letting Kimberley go first decided to be a gentleman and open the door for her. When the door swung all the way back, they were thrown back into the real world with what they saw.  
  
"Holy Shit, Jeff go inside and call the cops."  
  
Jeff who seemed to be frozen in place didn't know how to move anymore, until Kimberley pushed her weight into him, awakening him from wherever he had gone.  
  
"What the hell happened out here. It looks like a damn blood bath."  
  
"I don't know, just get back inside so I can survey the area and make sure there is no one still out here looking to hurt you. I'll be fine Jeff, it's my job and I've seen a lot worse then this. Now go!"  
  
When she was sure he was going to do what she wanted him too she looked back at the picture before her. Not wasting anymore time, she ran to the car and knelt down beside him.  
  
"It's okay Matt. I don't know who did this to you or what the hell they did do, but you're going to be fine. I refuse to lose you now."  
  



	3. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: First of all, and ban me if you like but I want to thank civilian, diva and HurricaneGurl41 for doing the reviews they did on the last chapter( even if the end of the last one left you all in suspense, LOL) as well as the one review from diva on chapter one. It's nice to see new people getting into reading my stories. I also heard that I didn't accurately give Kimberley a face, I just made her strong, so I hope to take care of that for you in some form or another in the next few chapters. Now here comes the next chapter, I only hope it can live up to the last one. I am known to have a flair for the dramatic. Get it? I said FLAIR, LOL.  
  
Kimberley ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she paced the long corridor of the hospital. She had never had to wait around like this before and she had to admit to herself that she was scared. She had been in hospitals before, being that her job called for a lot of hatred and getting her butt kicked, but never like this. Waiting for someone to come out of the big blue doors and give her the news of Matt making it or maybe not making it.  
  
She felt an arm come around her and as she turned around she saw Jeff smiling lightly at her. Seeing the little smile he was trying to do for her benefit, she smiled lightly back and allowed herself to fall more into the comfort of his arms.  
  
"This waiting is killing me. I don't know how much more I can take you know? Like I want to go in there and just shake him and make him be alright."  
  
"No word at this point is better then anything. We have to believe that it wasn't as serious as it looked and that he is going to come out of that room in five minutes and be completely alright."  
  
"I wish I could hold onto that like you seem to be Jeff."  
  
"Well I just can't even think about the alternative."  
  
As he said the words there was a loud bang in the operating room where they were keeping Matt, and it caused both of them to become stiff as boards. Was there something going on in the room and Matt was fighting it?  
  
Before Kimberley had a moment to even think about exploding into the room, the doctor came out with a grave expression on his face. Kim had seen this look before, and she wasn't sure she was going to like it.  
  
"Who is responsible for the young man that is making a mess of my operating room in there?" the doctor replied, not letting up on the grave look plastered across his face.  
  
"We both are. This is Jeff Hardy, the victim's brother, and I am Kimberley Wilson, his body--his girlfriend."  
  
She didn't even realize it as she let the words slip but there was no way that she could stand here and admit to this doctor that she was the one that was supposed to make sure things like this didn't happen to the people she worked with, but she had and the girlfriend thing seemed like the only way she could get by.  
  
"Okay, well I have a few things to go over with you both then. It looks like Matt has had a large blunt hit to the head and its knocked him a little silly. We stopped the bleeding and swelling around the brain but I have to admit that it didn't look good there for a while."  
  
Jeff choked back the thoughts running through his head and sending a look of concern directly at Kimberley he asked the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"He's fine. I recommend leaving him here with us for a day or two, which he doesn't seem to like all that much. Something he said about getting back into the ring or what not. I recommend again that he stays here with us so we can make sure there isn't anything long term that is wrong with him. As I said though, he's fine and he is kicking up a stink in the room now."  
  
"Yeah he doesn't like to be confined. Matt's a weird one that way. I am sorry for any damage that he is doing in there." Jeff apologized, knowing full well what Matt was getting up too in there. "How soon can we see him Doc?" Kim asked, tapping her foot impatiently, catching the eye of both Jeff and the doctor.  
  
"We are going to move him to his own private room, which he said his insurance would cover, and then you both can go in and see him for about a half an hour or so, and then you'll be asked to leave for the night."  
  
"I see. Thank you for coming out and speaking with us Doctor, I'm sure your very busy."  
  
As the doctor nodded his head, he walked away further down the corridor to what Kim figured was to go check in with some of his more calm patients, leaving Jeff and her to sit there and wait to be told where Matt would be moved.  
  
"Will you be alright here for a few minutes? I think I want to go and call my dad and let him know what's happened here."  
  
"Yeah Jeff, I will wait for you to come back before going in to see him. You go do whatever it is you have too. I'm sorry I didn't stay with him for all that it matters."  
  
"You couldn't have known what was going to happen. Kim, I'll be right back and don't beat yourself up about any of this anymore. He's fine and he will be back to being the supreme asshole soon enough."  
  
Kissing her gently on her forehead, Jeff walked away and down the hall towards the lone pay phone standing in the corner.  
  
Seconds after Jeff walked away the door opened and Matt was pulled out into the hall on the hospital bed. Before the nurses had a chance to pull the bed away from her and down to where his room awaited, Kimberley stuck her foot out and stopped the spinning wheel, causing the bed to come to a dead stop.  
  
"Can I help you Ma'am?" the nurse questioned, a look of disdain written all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. I just wanted to see for myself that he's alright before you take him away."  
  
"You've got two minutes."  
  
As the nurse turned her back, Kimberley bent down to Matt. He looked so peaceful as he laid there, that she didn't know what to say now. She had to pretend that she was his girlfriend but wasn't sure how.  
  
"Matt, its Kimmy, can you hear me?"  
  
"Urgh...oww, Kim?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here. I need to know who did this to you buddy. Do you have enough in you to tell me?"  
  
"It, urgh, it was--"  
  
Seeing how difficult it was for him to speak, she just put her hand gently on his chest causing him to stop trying. As she began to speak she noticed he had passed out again.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, when you're better you can tell me who did this to you and I can take care of them. Just know for now that I am here for you. I love you Matt."  
  
As the nurse turned around, she wiped the tears that had suddenly come to her crystal blue eyes and watched as they wheeled the bed down the hallway, further and further away. Was it possible that she really did mean what she had said? That it wasn't a reaction to just pretending to be his girlfriend? Did she really love Matt Hardy?  
  



	4. Songs of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thank you again to Jordana and Lisa for the reviews on the third instalment, it was nice to hear the two of you so into it. Now I wanted to clear a couple of things up in this chapter. When I do my fiction now, I do it as such that it isn't too real life. The reason for this is because every time I do go towards the real aspect, and believe me I know it is really real, I usually get my stories pulled. It's happened three times so that is why Matt isn't dating Amy, and why he actually has a bodyguard when he normally wouldn't. Expand your Imagination and you might actually like it, otherwise thanks again for the reviews, it boosts my numbers.  
  
"So did Matt manage to tell you anything about who might have done this to him?" Jeff asked as he munched away on his burger, completely tuned out to the people watching him as he ate, obviously dying to come up and ask for an autograph.  
  
"No, but I mean it isn't all that shocking. I have been going over all his recent opponents and other then Kane, I can't think of someone who would want to hurt him. For that matter, I didn't think Glenn was all that unstable, so even he is a big stretch."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be the first time that something happened to people in this business by someone in this business. If you need any proof of that all you have to do is ask your uncle. He can shed a lot of light on who we need to be speaking too."  
  
"Who we should be speaking too? What the hell are you talking about Jeff? I told Matt that I would look into this. I don't want you anywhere near it!"  
  
Jeff raised his eyebrows at the sound of her angry tone and raised his hands in mock salute. The last thing he wanted to do to Kimberley right now was to piss her off when she looked like something was really getting to her.  
  
"You mind telling me why you are biting my head off?"  
  
Sighing heavily Kimberley looked across the beaten down table to her partner in crime. As she looked at him it got her to thinking if he would really understand what she was feeling or if he would just laugh.  
  
"Oh I made the heavyweight think on that one. So you do want to tell me what's going on here right?"  
  
"Jeff, you know I do. I like working with you and your brother, even when he can be an ass, but I just don't know at this point that you will understand."  
  
"Is it a girl thing? Because I mean I can go call Amy for you if you want. Even after her and Matt broke up she stayed in the family. She can probably help with this."  
  
"Oh God Jeff, Amy is the last person that can help with this!" Kimberley blew up, then realizing the state she was in, she wiped her fingers through her hair and calmed down.  
  
"So this has to do with Matt and her then?"  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"Well why don't you just tell me what the heck is going on here princess. I think I might know and I might know how to help."  
  
"Okay fine, you wanna know what the hell is wrong with me? I think my uncle was right and the reason why I can't work with Matt half the time is because I am damn well in love with him. There, are you happy?"  
  
Jeff took it all in and just looked at her in silence. He had thought it was going to have something to do with her feelings for him, and hearing now that it was his brother that she might be in love with just threw him for a loop. He really didn't know how to handle this.  
  
"Well Kimberley, have you talked to Matt about this?" he said trying not to let his voice crack.  
  
"No and would you mind if we just dropped it. We know that your brother would never go for a girl from the wrong side of the tracks like me, so there is nothing really to say on the matter. Just keep your mouth shut about this with him please?" "I don't think that is the best way to handle it, but if that is what you want, then you know I will do anything you ask of me. Plus I don't think I want you beating up this pretty face of mine."  
  
As Kimberley walked into the building she tried to remember what she was here for, and that it couldn't be made personal based on her feelings for the person she was here to protect. She knew that she promised Matt she would do whatever it took, but as she reached the office she had an idea to just turn on her heels and just leave all this mess behind her. Just as she was about to make that decision her own, there was a noise behind her, throwing her off.  
  
"Oh Jesus, sorry about that Kimberley, I wasn't aware that anyone was out here. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
As she turned around to face the voice behind her, she saw Jason standing there, smiling that cocky grin, and awaiting her answer.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you are. So what the hell are you doing sulking back here? Don't you have something to do or somewhere else to be?"  
  
"Actually your uncle called me in on this meeting too. Since Chris and I were the last two people to see Matt before the attack, I guess they think that we can shed some light on who might have took him out of commission."  
  
"And what would you possibly know about it?"  
  
"Well I might know a lot more then you think."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Kimberley asked raising her eyebrows in question. Was it really possible that Jason and Chris were behind it and they were doing a whole lot more then ribbing that night in the locker room?"  
  
"So how is Matt anyway? Is he coming back soon?"  
  
"You know what Jason? Don't come and talk to me and pretend you didn't say that shit in the locker room that night. You want me to think you had something to do with it and then act like you care about Matt? All you damn well care about is yourself. But I will warn you on one thing. If you are the one that did this to Matt, you better believe I will find a way to make you pay."  
  
As Kim started to walk away, she heard Jason move and come around her again. Stopping her in her tracks, she looked up wondering what he had planned for her now.  
  
"You know what Kimberley, Matt might need someone to protect his ass but I don't and you might throw threats around all the time but when you do them to me, I might just fight back and give you a little something of your own. Don't mess with me or with anything I do or I will make you pay. Believe that!"  
  
"You know what Jason, screw you. Now move the hell out of my way before I move you myself?"  
  
"Oh, that I would pay to say."  
  
Not wanting to give him too much to go on, she just pushed him and when he started to fall back, she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a large red mark behind. Kimberley didn't care anymore, she wasn't going to sit there and take anymore of his shit. Not when she didn't have too.  
  
"You stupid bitch! I am not finished with you, not by a long shot!"  
  
"He did what?" Matt asked, moving himself in the bed to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"He threatened me. I don't think we should take all of this lightly Matt. I didn't tell Jim about it, and I don't plan too because I can handle it myself, but I have to admit that those two were the last two people I would think would get called into that meeting."  
  
"Well who did you expect?"  
  
"Glenn for one. I mean come on, he was the one you fought that night and well he apparently according to my uncle, isn't all there when the night ends. He seemed like the easiest one to blame."  
  
"Well sometimes the ones we think are to blame, well they really aren't. Other then getting irked a bit, how are you doing?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Always. Why the heck would I want you to lie?"  
  
"Well Matt, this has to be the first time you have ever asked me how I am, and I have to admit I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"It is not the first time!" Matt exclaimed, letting his puppy dog eyes come down and almost breaking out in tears.  
  
"Name one time you have asked me and then I will take it back, until then put those away for your next girlfriend."  
  
"Seriously though, you're doing all the work for me while I sit here in this damn hospital bed, the least you can do is tell me how you are doing and what I can do to help you."  
  
"I'm fine--"  
  
"But?"  
  
Before she had a chance to answer, the hospital room door opened and Jeff stepped through it almost as if he had timed it to the tee.  
  
"She is a little messed up because yesterday when she came to check on you and they wouldn't let her in to see you, we had lunch in the food court and I finally broke down and told her how much I cared for her."  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows and threw a look of concern between the two of them and then broke out in a smile. Before Kimberley could say anything, Matt talked for her.  
  
"Well it's about damn time if you ask me. I always knew there was something between the two of you. Well let me be the first to say congratulations."  
  
Kimberley tried her best to smile and let the lie Jeff had just told take form, but looking at Jeff and the seriousness in his face and then looking back at the bed and to the man that she loved in it, she just couldn't handle it and got up and walked out with not so much as a goodbye or a hug or anything. She wanted to be anywhere but in that room with the two brothers she was sent to protect right now. Especially when her heart was with one, and the other one was lying to protect it.  
  



	5. Astounded

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, on with chapter 5.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kimberley screamed the minute she had a minute alone with Jeff in the hospital lounge. She could believe how utterly angry she was that all this was taking place right in front of her and she had no control of it.  
  
"Well you looked like you were between a rock and a hard place. I thought I might be able to help."  
  
"Okay you might think this whole damn thing is funny but I will tell you something. I do not think this is all that amusing and I want you to go back in there and tell him that you are a damn liar."  
  
"Oh a liar I am now?"  
  
"Well you're damn right you are. I do not love you and you most certainly do not love me. This is all just something you made up to make your brother feel better I am sure. I do not hold anything against you, but you shouldn't have done it and I want it fixed now. You know who I am in love with."  
  
Jeff watched her run her fingers through her hair. He noticed that even when she was completely rattled he was totally smitten with her and he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment but take her face in his hands and kiss her to make her shut up.  
  
"You want me to go make amends with Matt over this do you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Please Jeff, if you have any heart at all you wont do this to me. I have enough on my plate with Chris and Jason possibly being the ones that went right after Matt because of me. I do not need this too."  
  
"Well I have to tell you something Kimberley. You want me to go in there and lie to Matt when I didn't lie to him before. And I can tell you one thing, I wont ever lie to my brother."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Jeff?"  
  
"I am talking about this." He replied, walking over to her and watching her face change from mild misunderstanding to complete and utter understanding of the situation she found herself now in.  
  
"Oh no you don't Jeff Hardy. Please, this is something I do not want right now."  
  
"Too bad Kim, I love you and you're damn well going to see it." He reached her at the moment the last word was spoken and he picked her face up in his hands and brought his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss she would ever had. Just as Jeff reached in for the big moment, Matt opened the door and saw it directly happening right in front of him. He sucked down the words that came to his mind and slammed his way back to his bed.  
  
What happened he couldn't even put into words but all he knew was this wasn't good and he was pretty damn mad at Jeff.

* * *

"Kimberley where are you and why aren't you with Matt at the hospital?" her uncle Jim asked when she picked up her cell phone.  
  
She didn't want to tell her uncle where she was because it would be cause for her dismissal, but she knew this was the right thing to do. She had to find something here that would give those two assholes away. She couldn't think about who else could have done it when Jason had been so convincing in his act of trying to make her believe he did do it.  
  
As she slid the card into the room door, thankful the guard at the front of the hotel recognized her as security and helping her, she looked around trying to imagine what she would be looking for. She had never done anything like this before. This was what the WWE had private investigators for, but with her feelings for Matt guiding her, she knew she had to do this.  
  
What happened next was something that she hadn't expected in a million years. She was so careful to make sure she wasn't followed, that her uncles call had scared her.  
  
"I had to run out and get something for him Jim. I am on my way back now." Just as she said it she heard the car horns blaring outside to back up her story.  
  
"Okay, but I want you to get back there as soon as you can. This was something out the blue and we don't want it happening again."

* * *

Just as she hung up with him the hotel room door opened and turning around she expected to see Chris or Jason, but instead found Matt himself.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Kimberley? Do you realize if someone sees you here. Well you could get damn well fired."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Matt. Who the hell is in the hospital bed if you are here?"  
  
"Jeff of course. We had a long talk after you took off from him and he told me everything. I didn't want you here alone and getting in shit so I came to help. The people in the hospital don't check on their patients as much as they say they do so I am sure Jeff is safe there for a couple hours."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are not staying here and helping me with this. Did you forget that your still injured and it could be irritated by you being out here with me? We can just forget about this and come back when you're released. Let me get you back there."  
  
"No Kimberley, I am not going."  
  
"Now is not the time to be childish Matt Hardy."  
  
"Who said anything about that? I just think if you are doing this for me then I ought to be here."  
  
Before they had a chance to talk about it further they heard voices at the door, and immediately, knowing the hotel better then Kim, Matt pulled her into the large closet and shut the shutter door.

* * *


	6. Living In Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thanks a lot to Lisa and Jordy for their reviews on the last chapter, it's nice to know people are still confused by my writing! I tend to make it worse in the coming chapters I'm sure. Enjoy the ride and I will see you at the end!

* * *

Matt held his fingers to his mouth, hoping that for his own mental state as well as physical, Kimberley would get it and not let their guests in on the fact that the two of them were hiding in the closet. That would be the last thing he wanted to deal with, being brought out of the closet on national TV so to speak.  
  
"I know!" Kimberley mouthed across to him, calming his jittery nerves just a little bit.  
  
They heard Jason and Chris come into the room and heard one of them sit down on the bed. The sound of course was easy to pick up on because of the huge creak from the bed that was almost as old as the hotel.  
  
"I think she will stop snooping around now. I mean I threatened her in the hall at the event and she seemed pretty taken aback. I guess she really did think it was Kane."  
  
"But Jason, does she realize that we have a hand in what is being done here?"  
  
"She probably thinks something is up but even if she thinks we attacked Hardy, she would be wrong right? I mean she should know better then anyone we were in the damn locker room when it happened. He hadn't been away from us and our ribbing long enough."  
  
As Kimberley listened intently her expression changed dramatically in the span of a second. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were so much as admitting guilt but then trying to make it seem like they scared her off and weren't even at fault. As she took a look over at Matt she noticed he too was thinking there was something more going on here.  
  
"So now with Hardy out it means our job is done right?"  
  
"Not even close bro. I mean we still have the issue of Lita to take care of don't we? Those were the rules set down before we took it all on."  
  
"But what the hell would he want with her? Sure, she is Hardys girlfriend on camera and off camera they had something, but that's been over for a little while now so hurting Matt would mean nothing to Amy."  
  
"Your probably right Jason, but to be on the safe side lets just do what he told us too and then we can go back to doing what we do best, drinking and wrestling without anymore thoughts of hurting innocent people."  
  
Kimberley looked at Matt and her expression said it all. She thought the same thing as him. There was some order coming down from someone who just didn't like Matt and wanted to take out everything that meant anything to him, even things and people that don't mean as much anymore. This was just the sickest thing Matt had ever heard since he joined the business.  
  
"We need to get Jeff." Kimberley mouthed, praying to God that the sound of her heart now beating faster wouldn't alert Jason and Chris. That was the last thing they both needed now.  
  
"Let's go get a beer in the bar downstairs and think about how to get Amy. We need to think of something even better then what happened to Matt. Something to really shock him."  
  
So it was a guy and not a diva. If anything else was learned from this little hidden Nancy Drew type of detective work, it was definitely that Kimberly thought to herself.  
  
After a few seconds they heard Chris sigh and then get off the bed, following the loud creak through the room, and they both heard the door shut. When they waited the time they thought would be enough to ensure they were gone, Kimberly stood from the crouched position she found herself in, and helped Matt to his feet as well, opening the door and walking back out into the open room.  
  
"Well let me tell you Kim, that had to be the best time I have had in a closet since I was 12 and I kissed Michelle Dion at a party after spin the bottle."  
  
Just throwing him a look of disgust and goofy admiration, she turned her head and walked back out the room. Waiting a few seconds and not seeing Matt follow behind her she went back into the room.  
  
"Are you coming or do you plan to be here when they come back?"  
  
"Yeah coming."

* * *


	7. The Road I'm On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed. I will be building the romance soon I promise but for now I want to put a spin on it and make it almost freaky. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

"So what was so important that I had to drop the meeting I should be in with Eric and Vince right now and be here young lady?" Jim asked, throwing a look of concern at his niece. He knew Kimberley well enough by now, she wouldn't have called him here on a whim.  
  
"It's about who hurt Matt Hardy. Now before you go off on me for getting more involved then I should be, I want to tell you that if it means my job then I am willing to give it up. I really think I am onto something here and I won't stop digging."  
  
"What gives you the impression that I am going to go off on you about solving this for us? We don't have any time to look into things further, and what you are doing is actually a blessing. So now do you want to tell me what you've found thus far?"  
  
"I need your permission to have two of the superstars tailed. What I mean is I need someone on them at all times."  
  
"And do you have a reason for wanting this?"  
  
"I know you told me not to go into things too much but I went to the hotel and found out some things. Matt was with me and will tell you the same thing I am if you need him too."  
  
"Matt was with you? How the hell did he get out of the hospital?"  
  
"Jeff covered for him?"  
  
"Have you seen Jeff lately, he looks nothing like Matt. You mind telling me what the hell Matt was doing in the hotel with you? For that matter Kimberley I think you better tell me everything from the beginning."  
  
"Well then you better have a seat because this might just give you a coronary."  
  
After about thirty minutes of explaining everything to her uncle, she then traced his face with her eyes, hoping to find some sort of light in them, letting her continue with what she knew to be true.  
  
"So you want to tail Jason and Chris then?"  
  
"Yes, and the reason I want to do that and not go right for their throats right now, is because they wont give me who we really want that way."  
  
"The person who ordered him taken out you mean?"  
  
"The one and only. Someone wanted Matt out of the picture so badly that they were willing to silence me, and now Lita is involved."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't tell you that because I was kind of hoping I could have them tailed right away and maybe they wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"Well Amy is in town on a book signing with some of the other divas at the moment. You don't think they would make a go for her out there with others around would you?"  
  
By this time, Kim could see the look of fear in Jims eyes and wanted to be able to tell him what he wanted to hear. What she knew she had to do from now on was tell him the total truth, and that truth was, she didn't think being around people would matter to whoever was doing this.  
  
"Well then you've got my consent to do whatever it takes. But Kimberley, for God's sakes, take care of our superstars and do me a favour, make sure you take care of yourself too. I fear for you and what you're getting into here."  
  
"I will uncle Jim. I plan on being safe and taking down whoever is doing this to Matt and his family and friends."

* * *

He watched from the sidelines as she signed the books for the idiot fans that were drooling all over here. He knew he had to wait until she was alone to go along with the plan, but it was getting harder and harder not to go right over to the table and choke the life out of her. Taking a breathe he kept watching, not paying attention to all of the people around him.  
  
"Hey aren't you---"  
  
"Shut up kid. Yeah I am who you think I am, but I don't want to let anyone know I am here. I'm just keeping an eye on my girlfriend since there is someone on the loose who wants to hurt her."  
  
"Whose your girlfriend buddy?" the little red headed kid asked, wiping the snot away from his wet nose, and smiling up at him.  
  
"That girl over there. You see the redhead, Lita, that's my girlfriend. If you don't mind I will sign whatever you have there and you can be on your way, only if you make sure no one else knows I am here."  
  
"Of course Mister. And thanks a lot for doing it." the kid squealed, almost calling attention to him, which was the last thing he needed. Signing what needed to be signed, he practically pushed the kid away and went back to the task at hand. And that's when he saw her, and what looked like it might be a potential problem.

* * *

"Hey what the hell do you want?' Amy asked, pulling her arm away from Kimberley and looking over at Jeff for a little bit of support.  
  
"Yeah look, I know you don't like me and that's fine but someone is out there and you are next on their hit list."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Matt's attack."  
  
"Who the hell cares. We broke up a long time ago and we both moved on. I heard he's fine, so that's alright isn't it? What does any of that have to do with me?"  
  
"You dated him stupid, and whoever did this is on to that and is willing to put your life at risk to make a point to Matt. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you? Or shall I S-P-E-L-L I-T out for you?"  
  
Amy threw her a look of utter disdain and then looked back at Jeff who just sat there straight faced as ever. She then realized that something might not be right after all.  
  
"Surely they wouldn't make a point of hurting other people right?" she asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"We can't be sure but we now have you being tailed until you get back to the hotel. I just wanted to warn you."  
  
"Yeah whatever, listen are we done now?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Kimberley moved away from Amy and closer to Jeff, ready to get the hell out of there, the job being done. Amy was warned and if she didn't listen then maybe it was better if she did have something happen to her.  
  
"Your funeral lady, I just did what I was told to do. Don't tell anyone I didn't warn you ahead of time though."  
  
Just as she was about to walk away, two single shots rang out in the bookstore, causing everyone to immediately hit the floor. Kimberley pulled Jeff down the floor with her, forgetting for a second he wasn't the target. When she stood up she saw something that horrified the hell out of her.  
  
Lying face down on the ground, blood slowly pouring out of her chest was Amy. They had gotten their target head on.

* * *


	8. I Would Die For You

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Did you get the job done?" the voice boomed out the voice box.  
  
"Yeah it's done and over with. It didn't go off as planned though."  
  
"What was the problem?"  
  
Chris didn't know how comfortable he felt about walking into a room that was darkened and talking to a guy who talked through a voice box. It just didn't seem right considering what him and Jason were putting on the line for him.  
  
"That stupid bodyguard of Hardys showed up and got involved as much as she could of course. Jason told you that girl was a problem. I think we need to think about this plan and get rid of her."  
  
"But you did get the shot off right?"  
  
"Yeah, it took two but I took her down, and it doesn't look like she will be getting back up anytime soon."  
  
"Good job. I will be in touch with the next step. Remember the rules. Not a word to anyone but Jason about this, and always be aware of who is around you."  
  
"Yeah I know. Like you would ever let me forget right?"  
  
As he walked out of the room, he checked for the hundredth time to make sure no one was aware of where he was coming from and that no one had heard what he had said. When he thought he was safe he made his exit, only he wasn't as alone as he wanted to be.

* * *

"Amy, can you hear me? It's Jeff. Come on girl, wake up and let me know you are alright." Jeff whispered, not sure that the shooter was gone and not wanting to make it worse for anyone that was still left in here.  
  
When nothing came from Amy, he started to really look at her, and he noticed the glossy look in her eyes, which he knew, couldn't be good. He had to get to Kimberley and make sure she was alright and get some help.  
  
As she stirred from the floor, after the knockout her head too, she immediately remembered where she was, and glanced over to where she had seen Jeff hit the deck. She reached out to him, expecting to feel him still lying there, but she felt nothing, which made her body run cold.  
  
Getting to her feet, she saw him kneeling over Amy, checking to see if she was alive. She got back down to her feet, unsure of whether the shooter was still there, and crawled over to where she saw the two of them together. Moving Jeff out of the way she checked for a pulse, receiving a very slow faint one. Turning to Jeff, she noticed that he was reading her mind.  
  
"We need to get her help right now. Do you still have your cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you want it?"  
  
"No, I want you to call 911 for help. I am going to have a look around the bookstore and see if the shooter is still walking around in here, hoping to take us out too. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Yeah of course." As he watched her walk away, he immediately picked up the phone and dialled 911.

* * *

As Chris approached his locker room he noticed that Jason was coming out of it quickly and looked to be pretty much in a hurry to get somewhere. He hoped that the boss hadn't put in a call that quickly. He ran to catch up with him to find out what was the matter.  
  
"Hey man, where the hell are you off too so fast?"  
  
"I was told that Jim wants to see the two of us in a closed door meeting right away. I don't know what the hell is going on but I think that bitch has something to do with it. You know Jim never does this unless it is something serious."  
  
"Yeah. Now do you see why I told you not to mess with her? She is onto us in the worst way and now if she told her uncle it means our lives man. You should have just kept your mouth shut like I told you too."  
  
"Chris, this isn't the damn time to be going off like we are being put away alright? All we have to do is go and see him united and tell him that his little niece is a little bit of a space cadet and that she is making her feelings for Matt go to her head. He will surely believe us man. I'm sure he has seen the doe eyes she gives to Matt all the time too."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. We need to stick together and this whole plan will go off as hitched alright?"  
  
"You're right. I guess now and here is not the time to be getting into this. We can go over what happened later."  
  
"Did you kill her?"  
  
"Kimberley or Amy?"  
  
"Either or?" Jason asked with a smirk. He hated Kimberley as much as Chris did, and knew that killing her would make this whole thing easier to deal with. She seemed to be popping up whenever she wasn't wanted.  
  
"I got the shot off on Amy, and I don't think she is going to live to tell anyone who did it. She didn't see me, no one did."  
  
"You sure about that man?"  
  
Chris thought about it and realized that there was that one kid that he gave the signed autograph too, and that he might present a little bit of a problem if it arose. Not wanting to piss Jason off anymore with talk of the issues he decided to keep that little tidbit quiet. The kid probably left before he started shooting anyway.  
  
"Yeah I am sure. Let's get to Jim's office and get this damn charade over with so we can get ready for the tag match."  
  
With that they headed off down the hall, aware of the surroundings and making sure no one had heard them. What the two of them didn't know was that someone had heard them, and now he had to make it to the bookstore to make sure that Amy was alright. There was no way these two assholes were going to get away with this any longer.

* * *


	9. Finding Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: When I first brought this story to light it was supposed to be a romance, LOL and somehow I did it so I wrote yet another murder story. LOL. It looks like I might be branching out from my romance roots and now I like murder mysteries or something. LOL This is a romance still though so bear with me. Also to Katy, thank you for the lone review of chapter eight. It means a lot that you are still so into my stories.

* * *

As soon as he got to the bookstore he saw the pandemonium surrounding him. There were police everywhere, and the place was locked down. He saw no sign of Kimberley, Amy or his brother Jeff, and he began to get worried. He knew he was supposed to be at home and resting to get back into the ring, but it only seemed right to be here. If what he had heard at the arena was true then it looked like Amy was as good as dead.  
  
"Hey man where the hell do you think you are going?" the cop yelled as he crossed the yellow barrier trying to get into the bookstore.  
  
"My ex girlfriend was supposed to be signing for fans in there today. I heard that something happened down here and I want to make sure she is alright." he heard himself say. He didn't know where the words were coming from but he just knew he needed to get into that bookstore as fast as he could. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was worried about Kimberley too. If something happened to her then he would never live with himself.  
  
"Well the whole place is a mess right now and there is a dead body in there, so I don't think I want to be letting you in there."  
  
"Well if you can't let me in there can you at least tell me if Kimberley Wilson and Jeff Hardy are alright?"  
  
"Who the hell are you buddy?"  
  
"I'm Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy is my younger brother and Kimberley is his girlfriend. I just want to make sure that they are alright in there. You said someone was dead in there and I want to make sure that its not them."  
  
"Well it's not. They are in there answering questions so we can find the sick idiot that did this. They are both fine. Shaken up I am sure, but fine."  
  
Matt breathed a silent sigh of relief. He Hadn't wanted to think about what he would have to tell his father if his youngest boy died as well as his wife. He was still bothered by what Jeff had said about him and Kimberley too, and he didn't want to lose Kimberley before he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. There has been a lot of crazy things happening around here lately and I want to get to the bottom of them before the whole WWE goes under."  
  
"You're welcome Jim. Anything we can do to help you." Jason said with a smile. Chris noticed that he didn't even care that they had gotten someone killed. He didn't seem to even have a conscience about it. He knew why there were there and he just wanted to play his part and go back to the whatever it was he did in the ring.  
  
"Well there has been some talk going around the locker room that you both had something to do with the attack on Matt Hardy, and also the attack at the bookstore today that killed Amy Dumas. Would either of you like to explain to me why people would think you had something to do with either of them?"  
  
Chris threw a look at Jason, fearing that now was the time they were going to pay for what they did to Matt Hardy and Amy.  
  
"Well Jim, Kimberley and I got into a heated discussion the other day about the attack and she seemed to think that we were both involved in it somehow. Which is totally false because we like Matt and he was even in the locker room with us the night of his attack. We were joking around and having a good time and things seemed fine. We have no reason to hurt either one of them."  
  
"Well Kimberley does seem to believe that you both had something to do with it, and along with the evidence she had given me, I think it would be best for the WWE if we both took you off our active roster as of tonight."  
  
"What the hell?" Chris shouted. Now this was the second time that this bitch had gotten involved in his career and he didn't like it one bit. She had no right to ruin what he had been building in the WWE with the flick of her wrist.  
  
"The story line that the two of you are in has been changed and it will have both of you taking a beating in the ring tonight and going off to nurse injuries. I know this might be a huge shock for you, but the evidence at this point is too great to just ignore."  
  
"But we had nothing at all to do with it. Why are we being punished for Kimberley's hatred against us?" Jason asked, adding a pout to that now almost flawless smile he had been displaying.  
  
"It's a lot more then that gentleman. A woman is dead and Matt Hardy is lucky he didn't get hurt worse then he did. Now I suggest you do as I say right now or I am going to have to go to Vince and have him think about letting the two of you go."  
  
Chris just looked and Jason and they both realized there was nothing that either one of them could say at this point that would make it any easier on them. So shaking their heads they left the office and headed back to where their boss was hiding out. It seemed that now there was even more of a threat to be dealt with.

* * *

"I was so worried, are you sure you are alright?" Matt exploded as soon as Jeff and Kimberley finally made their way from the bookstore.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little shaken over what happened in there, but I am fine. I'm not dead if that's what you mean."  
  
Matt looked at her and he was at a loss for words. She had apparently come there to try and warn Amy about what was going to happen to her or what she thought would happen and Amy had just figured she was full of it and just into getting Matt to like her more. She had no idea Kimberley was right and that it would lead to her death. It was apparent that Kimberley felt a lot more of the pain then she was letting on.  
  
"Jeff are you alright bro?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have never been that close to death since Mom and I don't think I want to be again. If the two of you can find your way back to the hotel on your own I think I want to go to bed and be alone."  
  
Kimberley touched Jeff's arm and wrapped her arms around him. Matt just stood by and stared as it happened, knowing they now shared something more then a relationship with each other. They were the only two that had seen it happen and they would have to help each other through it.  
  
"I'll make sure she gets back to the hotel alright Jeff. You get there and take care of yourself alright?"  
  
Jeff nodded and walked away slowly, obviously conflicted by what had happened. When he was out of earshot Matt turned to Kimberley.  
  
'What do you want to do now?"  
  
"I want something to eat, and I want to find out how the hell they did this without getting caught."  
  
"Well how about I take you to dinner then? That is if you don't mind going out with a cripple."  
  
Kimberley smiled meekly and she slid her hand into Matt's. She had been wanting this so bad for so long that it made her feel pretty good. But when she did it, she knew this wasn't the way she wanted it. He was worried about her and she was here mistaking that worry for love. She would go and have dinner with him and then go back to the hotel and sleep the rest of the night away. What damage could one dinner do anyway?

* * *


	10. Coming Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
Summary: Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
Main Characters: Matt Hardy, Kimberly Wilson  
  
Supporting Characters: Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Gil Hardy and an assortment of Wrestlers and some OC's.  
  
A/N: In an effort to keep the stories coming I am updating this one, and writing the sequels to two of my stories offline. They should be having their first chapters posted in a week, but if anything changes, check the authors notes for updates on them. I already have about three chapters of each done, but I want to make sure I get even further ahead so I don't get writers block and lose all the reviewers again like the last time. The two stories to be updated with sequels are More Human then Human, and I'm Laying It On The Line (the story with Angel Michaels that someone wanted updated.)

* * *

"Jim, I think you need to get a hold of Kimberley and you need to do it now. If in any way Chris and Jason had something to do with this incident with Amy then she needs to be put under some kind of protection."  
  
"Vince, she is a bodyguard for crying out loud, she is used to this sort of thing. She has been shot at more then Kane has theatrics in the ring."  
  
"Well wouldn't you want to get a hold of her so that you can at least find out that she is alright? I know Amy Dumas was the only casualty at the bookstore today and everyone else made it out alright, but the poor girl has probably had a rough day."  
  
"You're right. I actually do want to check in with her and make sure she hasn't ridden off to parts unknown or something. I know she went there trying to warn Amy and I guess her warning didn't go off as planned."  
  
"Get her in here, I want to have a meeting with her. She might be the only one we have to find out who really did this. People would see her and know that she is one of us, she wouldn't willingly try to go after them."  
  
"Let's hope that is the case. As soon as I get a hold of her and get her in there I will let you know. Did you already make the call to Amy's parents in Richmond?"  
  
"Yes, they are flying out tomorrow morning to collect the body. I have never encountered anything like this in all my years of running this company. Let's just hope this was a one time thing."

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight Kimberley. I know you must not be in a mood to do anything."  
  
"You know what? I've been a bodyguard for a long time, and a bouncer at bars and I have seen some pretty stupid shit that people do to get their point across, but there has never been anything remotely close to this. I have never watched someone die right on front of me before. I just don't know how to deal I guess."  
  
"I know what you mean. Amy and I had gone out for a long time and things were good and then all of a sudden things went sour, but when I heard today that there was something happening at that bookstore and that it had to do with Amy, a part of my heart just died along with her."  
  
"How did you hear about what was happening at the bookstore. It wasn't leaked right away because we didn't even know if the shooter was out of the building or not until right before you got there."  
  
"You won't believe me when I tell you."  
  
"Try me Matt. I can believe anything right about now. This day has been so surreal."  
  
"Chris and Jason. They had something to do with this attack too and unfortunately for Amy they got their target right on. Jason wasn't the one who pulled the trigger though. It was Chris."  
  
"Out of all the people in the WWE I would never have chosen Chris to go around and do my dirty work for me. He seems like the missing link in this whole situation."  
  
"You're telling me. He seemed pretty beaten up over it. The reason I want to tell you this though is because I think their next move may be to come after you when they think you might not be ready for it."  
  
"Did you hear that when you were spying too?"  
  
"Not in so many words but Chris is pretty pissed off that you were there when she got shot today and I think he told his boss."  
  
'You mean his boss was at the damn arena? It is one of the wrestlers you work with every day?"  
  
"Yeah that's what it seems like."  
  
"Well what do you want to do now Matt? What do you think my next move should be?"  
  
"You're asking my opinion on all of this?"  
  
"Yes, I value your opinion, just not when you're an asshole and driving me nuts."  
  
"I think you need to back off. Take yourself out of their path for awhile and just watch what they do. If it looks like something is about to go down then get your ass in there and get rid of the problem, but if you bring any more attention to you right now I think you might be next on their hit list."  
  
"You're really worried about me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I love you." As soon as he'd said it he knew what it was going to sound like and that it might actually freak her out. Here he was telling his brothers girlfriend that he was in love with her. The only problem now was he didn't know how to get himself out of it.

* * *

"Why couldn't we have hit her first?" Jason asked, as they silently let themselves into the hotel room of their next victim.  
  
"Because this one will come as more of a shock. Everyone seems to think that since we got fired because of Kimberley that we would hit her first. Well I want to make sure that if they see we hit someone else, then they might think it's not us and let us go back to work."  
  
"You really think that Jim is just going to go ahead and do that?"  
  
"You never know. But someone has to pay for this, and since we know we have to kill this person anyway, we might as well do it now. Make the boss really happy with us for a start."  
  
They crept into the hotel room and saw their next victim lying in bed fast asleep. Not expecting them coming at all. As they made their way over to the bed, Chris stepped on something hard and heard an alarm go off that could even wake the dead. As Jason turned towards the bed, their victim started to stir and when we sat up and got a look at who was in his room he immediately went for the gun that was in Jason's hand.  
  
Two shots rang out in the hotel room that night, and as Matt and Kimberley made their way home they were going to find out just who had been the victim in the hotel room that tragic night.

* * *


	11. Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?  
  
**A/N:** To the fans of this story, here is your update. I hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long about who got the axe in that last chapter.

* * *

"Do you think we should check on Jeff? I mean I saw him in there today when Amy went down, I don't think he is going to deal with this very well."  
  
Matt looked at her and suddenly realized that he had confessed his love to her, and she was still dating his younger brother. Of course she would be confused about the whole situation, and of course she would want to check on him to make sure he was alright. They were in love weren't they?  
  
"Yeah I think we should. I guess you wouldn't want to come back to my room afterwards and have a drink with me there would you? I still want to talk with you."  
  
"Matt that would be fine. I am too wired to sleep anyway. After all that has happened today I would be shocked if I ever fell asleep again."  
  
"Okay so the list to do is to check on Jeff and then go back to my room and chill?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
As soon as she said it they heard a commotion coming from Jeff's room. Kimberley threw a look at Matt as they heard a loud smash and then heard two gunshots. They were so loud it would be a shock if it didn't have the hotel in a stir in the next couple of seconds. There was no way that anyone could have missed that.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" Kimberley screamed as they ran down the hall towards the room. They slid the key card into the door, praying that the hotel would be universal, and then she realized that Jeff had gotten her an extra key.  
  
When they finally got the door open, what they saw looked like a massacre. There were bodies everywhere it seemed and neither her nor Matt could figure out who had taken the hit from the gun.  
  
"Jeff!" Kimberley screamed, and she heard an urgent moaning from the other side of the bed. She ran over to him and got a good look at him and noticed that although he looked a little worse for wear he was fine.  
  
"Kimberley?" he asked, disoriented and unsure of what the hell was going on around him. All he remembered was staring at the barrel of that gun and what happened next was fuzzy.  
  
"Are you alright? What the hell is happening in here? How did they get in your room? Who shot you?"  
  
"One question at a time princess. I didn't get shot and I am just knocked for a loop right now. Jason is the one that took the bullet."  
  
"He's right. We have a serious problem here Kimberley. There is no pulse, it looks like he's dead."  
  
"What about Chris Matt? Is he out too or just thrown for a loop like Jeff?" she called across the room. It seemed to her that whoever wanted these murders committed really hated whatever it was that Matt had. First Amy, and now the chance to kill his only brother, his family link to the business. Thank God they had failed.  
  
"Chris didn't get shot, but it looks like he got grazed when the bullets were fired. There are what looks like burn marks on his face."  
  
"Who the hell are these two working for? Who would want you taken out so badly they would attack the people you love?"  
  
"I don't know Kim but we need to call the police and we need to get a hold of your uncle. I know it's late but I think he needs to know about this before the newspapers get a hold of it and make Jeff look like a cold blooded killer."  
  
She knew he was right, so reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and nervously traced through all of her numbers, frantically searching for her Uncle Jim's. She couldn't help but feel afraid. Maybe Matt was right, maybe she had been the target that they wanted and because she wasn't here, they wanted to take Jeff instead. Either way this madness had to be stopped.

* * *

"Uncle Jim? It's Kimberley. Listen can you get over to the Belmont Hotel as soon as possible. We have a serious problem."  
  
"What is it Kimberley, are you in some sort of trouble?"  
  
"You could say that. Listen Matt is calling the police now, but there is serious trouble down here and we need you."  
  
"What is going on Kimberley Wilson? You better tell me right now before I go anywhere."  
  
"Jim, Jason is dead and Chris and Jeff are pretty out of it. I think they came in Jeff's room to take care of him and instead they were taken care of. I don't know the whole thing yet because Jeff is still pretty out of it. Just get down here."

* * *

As she closed the phone, she took a look between the two brothers, who were now curled up against the wall, holding each other. There was seriously something wrong here, and Kimberley didn't know if she had the strength to find out just what that was anymore. Not if it meant that she would lose the love of these two brothers and the amount of love she felt for them.  
  
"He's on his way. What about the police?"  
  
"It seems they were already tipped off about it from the hotel front desk. Someone complained about hearing guns a blazing or something."  
  
"Matt, this was serious before, but now it's gotten worse. This is never going to stop until one of the three of us is dead."

* * *


	12. Away From The Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** This story update has been a long time coming, and I am sorry for not writing sooner to the fans of this one. I will try and get better with the updates but I am lacking in my story ideas for my Randy Orton fiction and the sequels I have going. For all of you that reviewed this story the last time I wrote, I thank you and my muses thank you.

* * *

"You failed. Not only did you go into that hotel room and take things into your own hands but you lost your partner in the process. How does that make you feel Irvine?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You and your stupid plan got Jason killed, not me. Find yourself another idiot because I am out."

"Oh dear Chris, you can't just exit now. I am not finished with you." the voice said grabbing him in his hospital bed and wrapping his hands around Chris's throat. Tightening his grip he watched as Chris started to turn grey, ready to lose all colour and give into death.

* * *

"I am not allowing any visitors in the rooms to see the victims. Right now I think it would be best if the two of you left. Before I have security do it for you."

Kimberley knew she had pissed off the doctor with her questions but she had no other choice but ask the questions that would piss people off. There was a killer out there running the show and she had to find him or her before they went to strike again, with Matt or her as the next victim. She had promised her uncle she would now back off and take some time off away from the WWE and Matt, but she couldn't do it. Which brought her and the elder Hardy to the hospital to check on Jeff and Chris.

"Doctor Lee, it was not my intent to anger you. I just have a boyfriend lying in that hospital room and his brother is worried about him too. Not to mention that the man that tried to harm him is also lying up in that next room. I have to make sure that no one is getting in there and hurting either one of them before I can question them further."

She watched as the doctor relaxed at the thought that she was just a concerned girlfriend and not going to cause him any more undo stress.

"You can come back in a few hours if you like and see Jeff, and in the meantime I will keep an eye out for anything that looks like it is out of place with the other victim. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the two young men come out of this alive."

"Thank you Doctor that is all we ask."

As they started to walk away they heard the sound of an alarm going off and when Matt looked in the direction of Jeff's room they realized that maybe the killer wasn't after them, but was after the one man who had failed to do what he came to do.

"Code Blue in room 312"

Kimberley made a run for the room as fast as her legs would take her, Matt not very far behind. There was obviously something very wrong in the room where Chris lie and it was about time Kimberley found out just what that was.

* * *

He didn't get a chance to kill the lazy son of a bitch, but he knew that there would come a time when he would really get the chance. Chris had triggered the alarm before silently passing out, and he knew he only had a few seconds to get out of there before being spotted.

He had grabbed a single green hospital gown, decked out in it, and covering his face with the mask, he grabbed a lone walker and started slowly strolling down the hall. He turned around just in time to see that diligent little twit and her new boy toy Matt Hardy running towards the room.

He would make the two of them pay for messing with his plan. It might not be today, but he would most definitely make them pay.

* * *

A/N2: Short chapter alert this time but it will lead into a bigger chapter next.


	13. Lightning Crashes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** I don't know what it is with me and my thrillers. I can keep you all on the edge of your seats and it makes me happier then heck that I can. It wont be revealed for a few more chapters who is behind all of this but I can tell you this when I do, it will shock and amaze! LOL Thanks for all the reviews. I got them all today since I haven't been online yesterday and I loved them all as usual. It fuels me when I get them from my biggest fans and some new ones.

* * *

"You were right Ms. Wilson. Someone was in this room. I have no idea who could have wanted this young man dead, but I would venture to say that he didn't expect Chris to pull the trigger and cause attention to himself. He dropped this." The doctor explained, passing the fallen item over to where Kimberley stood in the room. Watching Chris with one eye as they stabilized him and made him a little more normal, she looked at the fallen piece of evidence.

"Now I know Uncle Jim said I had better back off before I got myself on the other end of a bullet from this maniac but with this as the only clue to who is masterminding all of this, I have to make sure I am front and centre. Something tells me he is doing this for my benefit."

"Or my benefit. Remember, I was the first person he tried to kill, not to mention poor Amy. She is lying in a very cold grave because of this person." 

Kimberley realized that Matt had a very valid point and that if she was going to find out who had done this to Chris, Jeff, Matt, Amy and Jason, she had to keep him on her side at all times. There was no way she was going to let it get any further then it already had.

"This may help in trying to find out who did this."

"What is it?" Matt asked, walking over to where Kimberley was going over what she now had in her possession. It had to be something big with the amount of attention she was giving it.

"A Card, but the question is, why would he just let it fall out on his way out the door?"

As Matt studied the card, he realized it was Vince's card. If he wanted to forget something behind in the room by mistake why was it this? And what did this mean for all of them?

"This was planted Kim. I would bet my life on it. It just seems a little off that he would drop this card here, by mistake. He wanted someone to see it and wonder what the hell was really going on." 

"I'm with you Matt, but we have to use it as a place to start in finding out who this is. What this tells me right now is that it is someone we work with on a regular basis, and they have some kind of a tie to Vince. Or for that matter they want us to believe that it is the big man himself that is making all of this pain happen." 

"He has got to know that isn't going to work. Why would Vince kill off his talent?" 

"Good question Matt. I guess we now know where we have to start in looking for answers. Our first stop is Vince McMahon himself."  
  
"You don't really think Vince could do this do you?" 

"No, but it would be nice to make sure he didn't wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of it Kimberley? What happens if you are the target this whole time and he is killing people to get to you and get you away?" 

"Then Uncle Jim, he can have me whenever he likes. I don't think this is about me. I just think he wants me to play along in this game of his is all. If I don't play along then who is next to lose their life?" 

"Isn't what happened to Amy and Jeff enough for you? We know Chris was involved but obviously this person doesn't like it when there is a screw up. Chris almost died today, and I have to admit that I don't want to see that happen to you right about now." 

"Then do what I ask of you." 

"A meeting with Vince, but you still haven't bothered to tell my why yet."

"I found Vince's card near the hospital bed. It looks planted there. If he had nothing to do with this then he might be able to help us find out who did so we can put an end to all of the mayhem around here." 

"Fine. I will get you the damn meeting, but Kimberley, I think it would be best if I took you off this job for awhile. Just to make sure the next funeral this company and I are shelling out for is not for you." 

"You do your job and I will do mine Jim. Just let me know where and when for the meeting. I will keep in touch." 

"Young lady you wait right this--"

Kimberley cut off before he had a chance to finish with the chastising. She had heard it enough in the last couple of days to want to find the killer to put herself out of her misery. She had a job to do and if the police were not interested in finding out who did it, then she would damn sure do it for them.

* * *

"You're sure you want to get involved in this?"

"Yes. I think that bitch needs to be put in her place and I would love to help you do it sir." 

The face just grinned through the mask he was concealing himself in and revelled in the thought of actually having Kimberley Wilson destroyed in front of his very eyes. The other two idiots were only good for Amy's murder and now that one was dead and the other may never walk or talk again, he had to make sure his plan went ahead.

"Are you sure you can do what I ask of you? It means a whole lot of war and a whole lot of blood." 

"I am aware of that sir. I already got kicked out of one group that I pledged myself too, they weren't what I needed to get to the top of the WWE. But I think this is. Let me help you."

"And help yourself at the same time?" 

"Yes sir. I already told you I want to see that damn nosy bodyguard deader then a doornail." 

"Then you have your orders Randy. Your job is to kill Kimberley Wilson, before she blows my whole plan out of the water."

* * *


	14. What It Takes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews, and for those of you that like my Stephanie murder story and the Evolution stories then hold onto your hats because as soon as I end the two that I have close to their ends then I will be back in focus of those two. So another week or so and you should see updates. I hope you all aren't too pissed. I am glad that so many new people like this one and where I am going with it. I like confusing you all, like that one story awhile back, LOL. This chapter should help those of you that need the smell of suspects.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me Vince. I know you are a busy man but with all of the turmoil going on around here, I thought you would like to know what I found and hopefully help me find a killer."

"Well I will do anything that I can to help you. What have you found that would help us with this investigation?"

She knew it was do or die time. Within seconds of seeing his card he was going to have a response, hopefully the one she was hoping for, and if he didn't, he was guilty and she would know and scare him enough to know she was close.

"Well I found this in Chris's hospital room, and I was hoping you could tell me why it would be there, and if it wasn't you that put it there then who have you seen since this whole case began that might have it." 

As she passed the card over to Vince she watched his face go pale with concern. After a few seconds of studying the card, he looked like he was ready to gauge a response to what it was Kimberley wanted to know.

"I don't know why this card was there. The only thing I can think of would be that someone planted it and wanted you to think it was me so they had some time to work on killing someone else. I can surely help you identify the person who did it though. I only saw six people around the time Amy was killed and Matt was taken out of active action."

"Who would those six people be Vince and if you could also tell me why were you seeing them to begin with?" 

"Jeff Hardy was one, and he came to see me because he was asking to be kicked out of his contract again. He wanted to go write more music or what not."

"Well we know it wasn't Jeff because when Jason died it was trying to kill Jeff."

"But that could have been all set up on his end could it not? Make it look like you want to hurt me and then throw her off the scent." 

Kimberley thought about that for a second and then realized that it had to be a lie because Jeff was with her the day Amy was shot and he looked pretty freaked at the whole damn thing.

"He was with me when I went to warn Amy of what was planned for her. He couldn't be the killer. Who was the next person?" 

"Sean Waltman. As I am sure you heard, Paul and I have been trying to get him clean and then bring him back into the wrestling ring. I sent him the card so that if he needed anything while in rehab he could count on me."

"What would be his motive if he had done this?" 

"He never worked with the Hardy Boyz that I can recall. So I don't think he would have done it either. I think that whoever did this had a score to settle with Matt and you." 

"Good point. Who else?"

"Joanie Lauer. You know her as Chyna if you watched us before you came in to guard Matt and Jeff. She was quite the women's wrestler, but a few years back we had a falling out and she left the company with the title."  
  
"Yeah Uncle Jim and I had a few talks over that woman I can assure you. I happen to think that it wasn't her that did this though, because it seems like a man is behind it all. Who are the other three?" 

"Bret Hart was one, he was building a DVD with my son Shane and I called him and sent him a package with my card in it to come back to the WWE for one last time. I wanted to bury the hatchet. Then there was Jeff Jarrett and Mark Calloway, better known as the Undertaker. He wanted to go over a contract some time soon so I gave him the card and told him to call me. I have to admit he never did."  
  
"Mark or Jeff?"

"Mark, Jeff wouldn't sell out his company for anything now. He is damn sure he is going to take me out, hell or high water."  
  
"Well that gives me a place to start, so thank you very much for your time Vince. If I come up with anything else that might have something to do with this case I will let you know." 

"I hope you do. I also hope that all of what I have told you helps you find this maniac."

* * *

"She is done with her time with Vince Sir. I have planted the bomb in the bottom of her car. She wont even think to look for anything because she thinks that we aren't going for her and we are going for Hardy." 

"Good job Randy, now get the hell out of there before she suspects that you might have something to do with all of this. I want you to drive far enough away so that you aren't seen and watch the fireworks take flight. Call me when it's over."

"Yes sir I will do that sir." As Randy hung up the phone he started his ignition and drove out of the building parking lot, heading to an area that would be as far off as possible but close enough to see the whole show.

As soon as he saw her exit the big building, he almost wet himself in anticipation for what was about to happen next. Just as she got to her car, there was an interruption to the plan, causing her to change directions and walk back towards the person, who was none other then her partner in crime Matt Hardy.

Randy cursed under his breath as he saw Trish standing there with them both, obviously huddled in some kind of discussion. What he saw next almost made his heart stop. Trish made her way to the car, Kimberley's car, and jumped in, starting the ignition and also triggering the reflex of the bomb. Within seconds the car blew up, taking Trish with it and it had Matt and Kimberley hit the ground in fear. As the car blew up he picked up the phone and called his boss.

"Boss we have a problem."

* * *


	15. Slow Motion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Thank you for all the support again on this story and I am glad I have you all turning your wheels wondering who is doing all of this. Let me tell you this, you will be shocked and amazed. I am keeping this hidden pretty much until the end.

* * *

As they stood in the cold, attending the second female wrestling stars funeral, Kimberley couldn't get it out of her head that the explosion was meant for her and not for Trish, who had only asked to borrow the car for a few hours to do some much needed shopping before the flight out the next day. Armed now with the list Vince had given her and with the feeling she had of complete and utter despair at not being able to help her fallen friend, she had to find this killer more then ever.

"What are you thinking about Kimmie?" Matt asked, calling her by the nickname he so often used when he was trying to get a rise out of her. This time though she figured all he wanted was answers and maybe a small smile, which she would willingly give.

"That bomb was meant for me. If she hadn't asked to use my damn car I would be dead right now. The whole thing makes me sick and I am thinking that I better hold off on finding him and let the real cops do their jobs."

"But you aren't going to handle it that way are you?"

As if reading her mind she smiled at him. He knew her better then she sometimes knew herself it seemed. Which was making her mind worry about other things as well. If she was next on the hit list then that meant that any involvement with Matt meant that he was next as well.

"Don't worry about me Kimberley. I can handle whatever it is they want to do to me. Don't pull away from me now, not after what happened that night at dinner." 

"I'm trying not too Matt but the simple fact is that someone wants me dead now. I nosed around too much and now they want to kill me for it. I want to find out who did this, and then when I do I want to pick up whatever this is where it left off." 

"Which means what for the time being?"

"That whatever happens next, I do it alone." 

"You can't be serious Kimberley! Do you realize at all that you are next and that you need someone to watch your back?" 

"And I will. I am calling in Travis. He is the best damn cop I know, and he happens to be my brother. He can watch what is left of my ass for me while I hunt down this sicko." 

Matt processed what she was telling him. He had met and hung out with Travis on previous occasions when he went home with her, and he also knew that what she was saying was correct. If anyone could take care of her it was her brother. But the thought of loving this woman and not being the one able to give her what she needed made him want to be sick.

"How do you feel about Jeff Kimberley, and I want you to tell me truth." 

"He's my best friend." 

"But what if he wants more from you? Where does he stand and then at the end where do I stand?" 

"I love you. As hard as it is to believe and as much as I fought the feeling of it in the beginning, I know for sure that I love you. My need to protect you is what got me to where I am today. Standing in front of another friends grave. Jeff is and always will be my best friend. Nothing more, no matter what he wants." 

"Who is on your list of people from Vince?" 

"Your brother, Undertaker, Jeff Jarrett and Sean Waltman why?"

"How far do you think my brother would go to make sure you stayed with him?"

* * *

"I am upset Randy." The voice said, loudly through the voice box as they both stood in the darkened hotel room. There was no way Randy knew who he was dealing with, he made sure of that. All Randy could see was height and the voice.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she would give the car to the stupid blonde?"

"You didn't, but you should have made sure she would be the one getting into the car."

"Well I didn't, Trish is dead and that bitch is still walking around, ready to blow you out of the water." 

"Which is why I have to do this."

"Do what boss?" 

"Goodnight Randy."

One single gunshot rang through the hotel room, but in the dead of night, no one heard it, and those that did, didn't give a shit. It was always happening in this seedy area. As he looked down at Randy, lying dead in a pool of blood, instead of feeling the slightest bit bad, he just laughed. Taking off the mask, he threw it to the ground beside the fallen man and walked out of the hotel room, into the darkened night.

* * *

"It wasn't Jeff. He was with me when Amy got it, and he was the target that night in the hotel room." 

'What happens if he wasn't Kimberley? You have to think of everything here if you want to find this guy." 

"Are you really sitting there trying to make me think Jeff did it?" 

"No, but I know you, and if you want to solve this before another person ends up dead then you are going to have to think of everything. I don't think he did it either by the way. Just make sure you close all your doors before going after these people." 

"Take me back to the hotel Matt. I need to rest before I call Travis in on all of this."

"I can do that. Kimberley, for the record, no matter what you may or may not believe, I love you too. When this is over I plan to show you."

* * *


	16. A Girl That I Can Change

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** I thank you all for the support for this story. It is great how everyone is wondering what the heck is going on all the time. You will have the answers to another one of the suspects in this chapter and also get the chance to meet Travis. So have fun with this chapter and as always keep those reviews coming.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me Mark." Kimberley said as he came into the office Vince had lent her to conduct her interviews with the people suspected in the deaths of the two hottest divas.

"Yeah no problem. I know that you think I might have had something to do with what happened to those two girls and I want to make sure I can clear it up for you."

"Well I have another five people as well that I have to talk too, and I hadn't laid down money on any of them for these crimes."

"Well how can I help you then Ms. Wilson?"

"What were you meeting with Vince McMahon about in the week surrounding Matt Hardys accident and Amy Dumas's death, that is if you don't mind my asking."

"God of course not. I was talking to Vince because I hate this whole Undertaker thing. I had tried to break away from it years ago, and now I am being shoved back into it and I have to be honest, with my career and my Wrestlemania wins, I thought I was due to have something new happen to me."

"You didn't want to be the same until you retired I take it?"

"No of course not. I mean they let Matt Hardy do his Version One thing to get away from Jeff before he left and well I think it happens to be the same thing. Change is good. I mean that one gimmick got me where I was at present time, but I don't want to do it until I retire no."

"Well that makes sense. I have seen what you have done as the American Bad ass and I think you did a good job, but at the same time that ran its course too didn't it? What did you have in mind this time?"

"Haven't a clue to be honest, but this Undertaker shit has got to go."

"Would you have killed to make your message come across stronger?"

"I don't know what you are thinking Ms. Wilson but I take out pain on people in my yard, not in the middle of a parking lot with a bomb. I would kindly like it if you stopped assuming I am a killer."

"I wasn't assuming anything, but I had to ask you see. I need to know the mindset of each of the people I talk too, and whether or not they would have enough motive to want to kill of the two women and do serious harm to Matt Hardy and myself."

"I don't know you well enough to want to kill you Ms. Wilson, and even if I did, I wouldn't actually do it. I wanted a chance of pace in the ring that's all. Is there anything else you need to know or can I go back to getting ready for tonight?"

"You're free to go whenever you like Mark. Just know that I am not finished with this and for the next little while I will be watching you to make sure you are clean."

As Mark walked from the room, she felt a cold shiver come over her body. There was something that he wasn't telling her and at that moment she knew it was anything but good news that she hadn't heard.

* * *

"That little bitch had her brother come to town to watch her back. It would be a shame if he met his untimely end as well wouldn't it?" the voice said as his two new lackeys stood before him. He still wasn't allowing his face to be seen and the cloak covered his body and with the help of the famous Kane voice box he had stolen, it was virtually impossible for him to go noticed by anyone.

"Would you like us to take him out of the equation sir?"

"What a silly question you bumbling idiot. Of course I want Travis Wilson taken care of, and in the most personal way you can. Get him at his most vulnerable and make it count. No mistakes or you will end up like Orton did."

"Yes sir."

"Just make sure the two of you don't get caught, because if you do, you won't have to deal with our princess Kimberley, you will have to deal with hell."

* * *

"So she won't listen to anything you have to say about this?" Travis asked Matt as he was picked up from the airport. His sister had wanted to do it, but apparently she needed to deal with a murderer first.

"No, she told me point blank that she loved me but she didn't want to hear anything else about her decision and that I was to stay out of it. Oh yeah and she also mentioned you would be watching her back."

"Well someone has to don't they? That girl is a spitfire that's for sure. I have already had about ten calls from Uncle Jim telling me so."

"So you think she needs you as well?"  
  
"No, she can do this on her own, or at least she thinks she can, she is just giving in a little because I am a police officer and she is not. I can tell her what she needs to do, how to talk to people the way a cop needs too, and not to mention I can to get more information then she can as a bodyguard."

"Your sister is more then a bodyguard Travis, and I think you know it."

"Yeah Matt, she is a cop."

Matt didn't think he had heard his friend right. Was Travis telling the truth and Kimberley had been hiding something this important from him all this time?

"What do you mean she is a cop?"

"If she didn't want to beat people up she would want to stop crime is what I am saying. She has passed every test before her in the police education, is in fit form and could do this job, but she chose to do what she is doing now. Just as I chose to pick up the slack for her and be a cop."

"So she is more then what she is letting on?"

"Yes but Matt, if you want to keep her safe, then please do not let this get out or she could be in more danger then she is right now."

* * *


	17. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Thank you for any support on that last chapter, and for letting me know what you thought of it. This chapter should answer more questions on the suspects, at least I hope it does.

* * *

Kimberley got out of the limo, let the driver know when to come back for her, giving him enough time to run away and get a coffee if he wanted too. Getting in a limo that was paid for by the WWE and then heading to the competition in the NWA made her feel eerie, and if it did turn out to be Jeff Jarrett who was behind it all, then she was in for an awful amount of torture.

She knew she should be going and talking to Jeff over in Carolina, but she really didn't believe he could be behind all of this and wanted to leave him until last when she would have some time to go over whatever she planned to say. The last thing she wanted to do was lose a friend over a false accusation. She had already been through that not ten years ago, and it wasn't something she was looking forward to reliving anytime soon.

As she stepped inside where the NWA-TNA workers planned out their weekly pay per views, and worked on their slogan, non stop action, she realized this place was a lot more dark and dank then anything she had ever seen over in the WWE, before Vince or after. It was obvious they still weren't ready to take on Vince and the army of awesome talent that he sheltered and primed.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she saw someone she recognized from going to Indy shows when she was in her early twenties. He was known as the Phenomenal AJ Styles, and she realized if she wanted to find Jarrett, then who better to ask then this prime meat.

"Excuse me Mr. Styles, could you help me with something?" she said lightly, not wanting to totally interrupt whatever was going on in front of her eyes.

"I don't deal with fans until after the show. So if you don't mind I am kind of in the middle of something here." he stated, turning to her, not realizing who he might be talking too, and then seeing her eyes staring back at him, as cold as ice at being called a fan, tried to make up for it.

"I am looking for Jeff Jarrett, maybe you can just use your pointy little hands and let me be on my way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize who you were. That is, I don't know who you are, but if you are looking for Jeff you must be talent or something. He is down the hall, working with Hardy."

She caught the name immediately and her blood went cold. She knew she had no reason to be alarmed, but the minute she heard anyone with a Hardy name she tended to be concerned.

"Did you say Hardy?"

"Yeah, Jeff Hardy, apparently we stole him from the WWE or something in some late night power play deal and Jeff is out there working with the other Jeff."

So her blood had a right to run cold. She had to admit this didn't look good as far as ruling people out went, and the last thing she needed was something like this. She did not want to have to go back to Matt and let him know that his brother was a cold hearted killer. She also didn't want to be next on the list if she was out here on her own.

"Thank you Mr. Styles, sorry to interrupt." she stated, making her way in the direction that AJ had pointed her in. She wasn't ready for something like this but if she didn't chin up soon then she was afraid there would be another murder before the end of the working day.

She stood on the outside of the door and just listened as she heard that soft Carolina accent blow through the walls inside. She didn't want to just run in and start throwing accusations around, so she decided to just wait them out and have a listen.

* * *

"How did you manage to get all of this past Vince? Doesn't he have radar where his talent is concerned Hardy?"

"I let him know I wasn't happy. I told him he could sue, but that I wanted out. It was not my fault the old idiot didn't listen. He is letting his company go to shit and I for one do not want to be around to see it."

"What about the murders? Is there any way they can reach us over here at NWA? I am just starting to make a crack in the mould of the business here, the last thing I need is a dead champion."

"No, I can assure you, that will all be dealt with on the WWE side of things. I am clean, I am out and I am ready to make a mark in the NWA." Jeff stated coldly, but even through the door Kimberley could feel the stretch of a smile on his lips. Something was really wrong around here.

Not wanting to waste another moment, she knew it was now or never. She had gotten enough at that moment to make her skin crawl and she had to get to the bottom of it. If Jeff would talk to anyone, it would be her.

"Excuse me gentleman, I don't mean to interrupt but I think you need to tell me what the hell is going on here."

* * *

Matt walked into the office and sat in the chair across from Jim. He had been waiting for three days to know what the hell was going on with Kimberley and since he couldn't get a hold of her, or her brother, he figured the best person to talk to would be her uncle. He had to know more then he was letting on.

"Jim have you talked to her? Is she any closer to an end to all of the pain?"

"You mean you haven't talked to her?"

"No, and that is unlike her, she is supposed to be here for me, and instead all I get is this new and really odd looking guy following me around like a shadow. Why did she pull herself off my protection?"

"She needed to focus on what was going on in the WWE. She promised Vince an end to all of it and that was the only way to do it. I am sorry she didn't make you aware. I am sure it was a shock to have her up and gone with no word."  
  
"Well what can you tell me Jim, I mean is she alright? Does she know who did this?"

"She is fine. She ruled out Mark. It seems the reason he gave worked out and that he was way to busy with all of the shit with JBL to worry about killing people. Not to mention he didn't have a thing with you. It had been a long time since the two of you fought."

"So it wasn't Mark, but other then that we still have Jeff Hardy, Jeff Jarrett, Bret Hart, and Joanie Laurer."

"Yes we do, but believe me, I talked to her before she got to the NWA offices, she was fine and in no harm. Not to mention that we have her brother tailing her."

"One cop is supposed to stop all of this if something happens to her? Come on Jim, there should be more then just her doing this. Did you forget that the killer has wanted her too?"

"No I have not forgotten and you know what Matt, I resent that you think I wouldn't be worried about my own family. Now if you don't mind. She is fine, end of story. If you want to talk to her so bad then I suggest you try a little harder. Now if you don't mind I have things I need to attend too."

Matt stood from the chair and nodding, left the cramped little office. There was something more going on here, and he didn't think he was worried about himself anymore, he was worried about Kimberley. Jim knew something more then he let on and as Matt got ready to go watch the matches, he realized that her uncle might even be a cold blooded murderer.

* * *


	18. Not Telling Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Okay so after some time and thinking of where I wanted this story to go from here, I decided I am cutting Joanie off the list, she didn't work out the way I wanted too. So none the less, I threw in the idea of Jim being bad in the last chapter to get rid of her, as well as Hardy, Jarrett, Calloway. I think that is where I am going to leave it because I can do a lot of work on the next couple of chapters without anyone else thrown in. Is it one of the people I mentioned above, or is it someone else. Someone that Kimberley doesn't even know? Stay tuned I guess as it all unfolds.

* * *

"Jesus Kimberley, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked, his face turning a slow crimson as he obviously felt embarrassed that she had heard any of it.

"I am trying to find a killer. The better question and the one that you haven't even bothered answering is just what the hell is going on right here? What did I walk in on? And better yet, Jeff you work for the WWE what the hell are you doing in the NWA?"

She knew she had asked a lot of questions but all she could think about at that moment was getting the answers she needed so she could get back to finding a killer. She didn't want to believe it, but what she walked in on made Jeff look like more then an innocent victim.

"Well, aren't the two of you going to tell me anything?"

"Babe, it's just business."

"So Jeff, since when do you do business with a suspect in two murders? Or better yet, since when do you do business with the NWA?"

Seeing an opportunity to enter the conversation, Jeff Jarrett took it. He had never been a man to stay silent on something as good as getting Hardy over to NWA, and even if this young woman thought he was a killer, he wasn't going to stay silent now. Let her think what she wanted from anything that happened now.

"Excuse me, but he is business with me and the NWA because Vince didn't want to use him anymore. He stopped caring about one of his talent, and well obviously his loss is my gain. There is nothing behind this meeting other then business."

"I heard you talking about the murders and worrying about them hitting the NWA? Do you know something I don't know about who really did them?"

Jeff listened as Jarrett and Kimberley starting going toe to toe. He had to admit that Kimberley was really pissed off about seeing the two of them together, and she hadn't bothered asking why. All he knew was that she thought that Jarrett was behind it all. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she had every right to think that it was bad.

"He didn't kill Trish and Amy okay? The only thing the two of us have in common is business. I know from Matt that you think I also had something to do with what happened over there, but I didn't either. Amy was killed in front of my eyes as well as yours. Not to mention she was one of my best friends before you. I dated Trish, so what would my motivation be to kill her?"

"I didn't say you did anything Jeff, I never thought you did so you can leave the defensive pissed off act to me alright? Matt was the one that told me to look into you before it was too late. The thing is, I came here for Jarrett and I find it mighty odd that I find you sitting here as well."

"Neither one of us cared enough to make this up alright? I want to join the NWA, and the contract has already been signed. I am with NWA for one year, and I feel a lot better about it then when I worked with Vince. "

It seemed all valid and Kimberley had to admit that Jeff hadn't been happy for a very long time where WWE was concerned. It all made sense on paper, but if neither of them had done these horrible act then who the hell was she looking for? All she knew at that moment was that she wanted to get the hell out of there and back to Matt. She had taken a lot of interviews, and so far, she was hitting a brick wall.

"Okay Okay, I believe the two of you. I don't care what the hell you were doing in here before I got here. Just know that I will be back if there is anything else I need to know. Jeff, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but with the WWE you had a safety net, here you don't, so be careful. I will be sure to tell Matt what happened here. He needs to know before anyone else."

As she made her way to the door, opening and exiting the room, Jeff called out to her, without an answer. The last thing he wanted to know was that she was going home to his brother, and even worse, she was going with the news of the jump.

* * *

"When will you be home? I need to know that you are alright!" Matt said into the phone, tired and more then a little worried about Kimberley. It wasn't often that you find the person you love more then life, and then you have to worry every minute that she might be taken from you. He needed to see her, and make sure that she really was alright.

"Well actually, I won't be home for a long time. I need to finish up with talking to people and figuring out who is more guilty. But I don't want you to worry because Travis is like a shadow lately. I did order something for you though, and you should be getting it any minute."

Now he had her interest. What could she possibly be sending to him that would mean half as much as having her with him. He questioned it silently as the knock hit the door, and asking her to wait, ran to find out just what she could have done. As he opened the door, he fell back in shock.

Standing in the arch of the front door was Kimberley, in the silkiest, skimpiest and blackest lingerie he had ever seen in his life. Amy had dressed up for him sometimes, but it never quite had the same feeling as it did now. Not wanting to waste another moment, he got back to his feet and wrapped his arms around her tightly, using his feet to slam the door shut. There was no way he wanted to be interrupted now. He had a lot he had to do.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one over excited to see Kimberley.

* * *

"She is there with HIM." The voice spat out, almost shaking the very thread of the room where there were both standing. He sounded angrier then ever, and he had to admit he was a little scared that if it didn't go as planned then he would be the next one dead. That was the last thing he wanted.

"So what do you want me to do sir?"

"Well for starters, take the silencer I gave you and go over there and make it count. If she thinks that she can roam around this place in small lingerie and not prepare to die then she had another thing coming. I want her dead by tomorrow morning. You got me?"

"Yes sir. I will get right on it."

"Good. Oh and Ric, if you don't do it the way I tell you to, or if you mess up and hit Hardy or hit something that makes them get out of dodge, you and me are going to have a meeting, and it will be a life or dead one."

Using that as his last word he watched Ric walk from the room, silencer in hand. Obviously prepared to go next door and kill his pain in the ass cop wannabe Kimberley. Once she was finished it would only be a matter of time before everyone fell at his feet. In terror.

* * *


	19. Your Own Personal Jesus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** It has been a long time since I updated this, but I had a lot of personal problems to overcome, most of all my miscarriage. So now that I have begun updating my other account and started some new stuff over there, I thought this was as good a time as any to answer some more questions in the Kimberley story. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Ric hesitated at the door. He knew that if he really wanted too, he could interrupt whatever was happening between Matt and Kimberley and possibly save her life. But the other part of him, the part that wanted to make people pay was shouting that this was the only way he could continue working.

Not to mention if his boss found out he had ratted him out, then Ric was as good as dead. With that fuelling him, he tried the door to the hotel, watching it slide open with his grasp. This was going to be easier then he thought.

He creaked across the floor as he heard the noises coming from the shower. It was obvious to anyone that they were having sex, and Ric had to admit the room just reeked of the stuff. Realizing this was the best shot he would ever get he made his way to the bathroom.

Before he could get his shot off though, Jeff Hardy came running through the door, running right into him. Before Ric hit the floor he realized that that young woman had to be the most protected woman in the world, the presidents wife included. With that thought in mind, his head hit the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

He picked up the gun out of Ric's hand, cursing the man for not being able to get the job done. If this was the way that people that worked for him took care of business then he was now getting out. There was just no way that she would die, unless it was by his hands.

He knew she wouldn't suspect him. There could be no way. Not someone that was this close to her. She had been a pain in the ass most of the time she had been around though, and this was the final straw. He had the advantage now, what with Hardy lying on the floor, and Ric as good as dead.

At the thought of Ric waking up in the room before he was through with her, he saw red. He had to take care of his ex partner before he could do anything to frame him. With one shot off at the tip of the old mans skull, the silencer went off, ending the legends life for good.

He headed towards the bathroom door, and as he put his hand to the knob he heard them turn the shower off, ready to come out and meet their maker.

* * *

"Whatever made you come back to me tonight? You really had me surprised." Matt said, wrapping his wet arms around hers as she tried to brush he tangled hair.

They had just spent the last two hours making love in the hotel bedroom, and then had continued the party to the shower where they had remained until they had decided that prune purple was not a colour they could live with. Now as he stood behind her holding her, blocking her from doing her hair, he realized how complete everything was.

"That was the whole point Matt, I wanted to catch you here with another woman."

Matt threw her a confused look and she burst out in what could only be described as the weirdest giggles he had ever heard. Is that what she was like after she made love to a man? That girlish? He had to admit he liked it.

"No seriously, I ended up finding out a lot of things and well I just figured that was enough, you were probably worried sick and well I missed you too. So here I am, or here I was."

Before Matt could answer he heard the creak of the floorboards in the outside room. He wanted to ignore it and go back to what they had been doing all night, but knew that with a killer on the loose and all of them fair game, he had to take it for what it was worth.

"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what Matt?" Kimberley turned around and noticed that her boyfriend was now completely engrossed in whatever sound he thought he heard.

"Someone is out there."

"How the hell can anyone be out there, we shut the door behind us." she replied, not looking in the least bit worried. She seemed to know that there was no chance no one could get in, not without a key card anyway.

"I didn't shut the door, I kicked it closed because we kind of got taken away in the moment. Which means that someone is in here, I would bet my life on it."

Not waiting to hear anymore, Kimberley immediately went into cop mode. She slid the door open a bit and looked around and room. When her eyes came across the bodies on the floor, her heart almost leapt from her chest.

Jeff Hardy had indeed been in the room, and from the looks of it, he had also killed someone in the room. Ric Flair lay in a pool of his own dark red blood, the bullet hole through him looking fresher then a daisy in spring time. Jeff, Kimberley could see, was on the left hand side of him closest to the door with a gun in his hand, but also knocked out cold.

She ran from the room, Matt not far behind her in his towel, and walked over to Jeff. Placing a finger on the barrel, she tested it.

"It's been fired. Matt do you have any idea what this means?"

Matt who was frozen in place as he figured it out, shook his head to signify that yes he did know what it looked like.

"Jeff came in here and shot Flair. I have no idea what Flair would have been doing here but what the hell was Jeff doing with a gun?"

Kimberley thought she had the answer to that question but wasn't sure the time was now to tell Matt about the NWA.

"I haven't a clue, but I just checked his pulse and he is alive, just knocked a little sideways. Listen call down to the front desk, have them call the local PD and then the Paramedics. When they get here, maybe they can get Jeff to give us some answers."

Matt made a break for the phone, and after a lot of explaining and about fifteen minutes of intense questions she heard him hang up and come back to where she was standing.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Kimberley?" Matt said, his tone of voice grave and quiet, like he wanted to die for just thinking it."

"If you're thinking that Jeff broke in here, Flair heard next door and came to get us and Jeff shot him dead, then yes, you are thinking what I am thinking."

"My brother is a killer." Matt whispered to himself as the security made their way into the room.

* * *


	20. The Memory Remains

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.  
  
**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Did Jeff really do what they seem to think he did? Did I tease you by making you think he didn't do a thing but he really did? Well why don't you scroll down a little and find out what is about to unfold.

* * *

Kimberley couldn't believe it. It was all unfolding around her, the events of the evening and the past few weeks and nothing seemed to add up. Had Jeff followed her out of Jarrett's office and come to take care of her and Matt as they took their shower together? Had Ric really been there to stop him from making a mistake he would regret? How could she have been so off the mark.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Matt cooed into her ear as they watched the police talking too a very shook up Jeff. He wasn't showing any of the signs of someone who had something to hide, other then the NWA secret that still loomed over everyone's heads.

"This doesn't make any sense Matt. Why would Jeff want Amy dead, and plan it so that he was there when she did die? And why the hell would Ric come to our rescue?"

"I Don't know Kimmie, but you saw the same thing as I did when we walked out of the bathroom. Jeff had the gun in his hands and it seems to add up to what we think happened here. Jeff obviously wanted us dead."  
  
"No, I don't believe that."

"Then what do you believe Kimberley huh? That Ric came to the room to kill us as we were in the shower and that Jeff wanted to stop him and got knocked out, and a mysterious person put the gun in his hands?"

"Well it sounds a whole hell of a lot better then believing your brother is a killer doesn't it? I cant believe that you actually believe he has that kind of a heart that he would kill his own brother."

She pulled away from Matt's arms and made her way over to where Jeff was standing nodding his head to something the officer was saying. She just had to know what Jeff had to say for himself. She wasn't going to wait for the police to make up their minds. She was running this and she wanted answers.

"Excuse me, do you think I could talk to him for a minute?" She batted her eyes at the officer, knowing it would get her what she wanted, and when he nodded and walked over to where Matt stood, she smiled. Works like a charm every time.

"I didn't do this Kimberley, you have to believe me!" Jeff pleaded, about five seconds away from crying. It was obvious to Kimberley that a killer couldn't even act this good. She knew Jeff had come in at the wrong time and was now probably going to pay for it.

"I have a hunch you didn't either. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Ric was standing by the bathroom with a gun, I ran into the room to try and stop you from telling Matt about the NWA deal I made, I ran into him, and then everything went dark, and when I came too, the police were here, and Ric was lying there dead. I swear I don't remember even touching him."

"I didn't tell your brother about the NWA, I didn't have the heart too. We kind of had more important things on our minds at the time. So your secret is safe for now."

She hadn't realized it but Matt had come up behind her at that moment. She turned to face him and saw the anger in his eyes at there being something that he didn't know about.

"What secret are you willing to keep for him? A killer one?" Matt choked out, his anger flushing out every other emotion running through him.

"No Matt, as much as you want to believe what we saw here was true, Jeff didn't do this, I know he didn't do this."

"Then why the hush hush secret keeping meeting over here?"

Kimberley had just about had enough. There was enough tension in this room to choke the life out of her. She knew that it wasn't her place to reveal Jeff's NWA jump, but something had to be done here before they attacked each other.

"Jeff, I think it might be best if you talk to your brother now. There is obviously some sort of issue between the two of you that I just cant see, and if it doesn't get fixed soon, I am out of here. Now if you don't mind, I am going to call Uncle Jim and let him know what happened here tonight, why don't the two of you just fight and get it over with."

Leaving at that moment, and letting the officers know where she was going, she took one last look behind her to see that Matt had obviously listened to her speech and was talking to him.

* * *

The air was cold as she stepped outside, unaware of anything happening around her. This had been one hell of a night. Hell, they had all been nights like this since the killing spree started. There just had to be answers somewhere. This person, this maniac couldn't just be running around killing people without so much as a clue left behind. Who was that good?

As she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began pushing the numbers in, she felt a heavier breeze come around her. Within seconds she heard the cell phone hit the ground, and a dark arm throw something around her mouth.

Kimberley positioned her body around, and looking into the eyes of a killer she realized he had been that good, and that if she got out of this alive, no one would even believe it. As the drug finally took her over, she went limp into the killers arms, but not before whispering something only he could hear.

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

* * *

"You love her don't you Jeff? That is why all of this is happening right now isn't it? You are taking out everything in her path so you can have her."

Jeff couldn't believe what his brother was saying. It was no secret that he loved Kimberley and thought Matt was only out to hurt her in the long run. But to start killing people that really had nothing to do with her? All of the insanity around him must have been making him slightly insane himself.

"Yes Matt as a matter of fact I do love her, but you already know that. What you don't seem to realize is that I know she loves you, so the idea that I am a killer is just pointless. I just want to be close to her, as a friend, a brother whatever she allows me to be. The secret isn't that I love her. It's that I loved her enough to leave her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Matt she caught me red handed talking to Jeff Jarrett at the NWA offices earlier in the day. That is why I came back here, so I could tell you before she had the chance too. We are brothers man. I didn't want your girlfriend to have to talk to you for me."

"You did what? You left the WWE for the NWA? Why Jeff?"

"They can use me better over there. I mean Matt they are willing to put me in title hunts with Jarrett himself over there. It is a much sweeter deal then having to haul ass as a singles guy after the Hardyz in the WWE. I can't retract our legacy and it will haunt me forever if I stayed there with you."

"This is just un freaking believable. So you didn't come here tonight to take me out, you came here tonight to talk to me?"

He felt bad. There was no other way around it. He had thought his brother to be a cold blooded killer, and here he was just the same scared little boy he had always been. The same timid Jeff he had always known. He hadn't come here to take Kimberley from him, he had come here to make things right again.

"I don't know what to say Jeff. I'm sorry. But what the hell happened in this hotel room tonight?"

"Someone wanted Kimberley dead, and if they took you along for the ride, it didn't matter. I think I know who knocked me out man, and it wasn't Ric."

"Then who was it?" Matt asked, scared to find out who would want him and Kimberley dead.

"Someone closer then we could have thought man. We need to go and get her brother. Before something even deadlier happens."

* * *


	21. On A Distant Shore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** To everyone that reviewed the last few chapters after I posted the last one, thank you very much and I am glad that you all came back to it. I am back to my writing after a weird lapse and I hope I can still bring you the entertainment you deserve to have. How many liked the fact that it wasn't Jeff? Let's see a show of hands, LOL. It will all make sense in the next few chapters. Beware though, this chapter will be short because it has to carry me to the next one when all of it will start to be revealed.

* * *

He arrived on the scene quickly, taken aback by all of the officers in the hotel room. He looked through the crowd for Matt and Jeff and upon seeing them immediately made his way over to where they stood, trying to make the officer believe what they were saying. 

"Matt, what the hell has happened to my sister?"

Matt noticed Travis and his face grew grim. He didn't want to call him but there was no one else that could help them at that moment. He had thought about calling Jim but knew that only Travis could bring the police with them.

"She left us here to talk things out because apparently we were becoming assholes and she went out to call your uncle. She hasn't come back yet and I could have sworn I heard a scream from downstairs not all that long ago."

'So the killer finally got his hands on her is what you're telling me?"

"That's what we think. There was an incident in this hotel room tonight that threw us all for a loop and we thought that maybe Jeff had been trying to break us up. As it turns out, Kimberley didn't believe that for a second, knew it was all a plant and she was going to try and figure it out. Only she hasn't come back and I think someone got to her."

"Who the hell would want her dead?"

"We have a few ideas from all of the people she was interviewing about the murders, so I think we might need to check there. Our only issue is, the police still see Jeff as a suspect and won't believe otherwise even though we don't want to do anything about the break in here tonight."

"Give me a minute with the officers and I will sort all of this out. If you guys are right and she was taken, then we have to act quick or we are looking at another murder on our hands. But I hope to hell you're wrong. I can't imagine having to bury my sister."

As Travis walked away to go speak with the officers as planned Matt started thinking about what he had just said. If there was indeed something to be afraid of, then she was probably taken somewhere and God only knows what was being done to her. He hated standing around knowing that could be the case.

After finally realizing his feelings for her, and how they had come together earlier in the evening in the hotel room, he just wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. Sure, he knew what they had might not last forever, a thought that scared him more then he wanted to admit, but he wanted it to be mutual, not by means of her being killed. If Travis was right about everything, then they did need to act fast before he lost another person he cared about.

Jeff obviously sensing Matt's discomfort, he embraced his brother in a tight brotherly hug. There were no words to say that would make Matt feel better, and Jeff knew that the only way to do that was to start looking. Pulling out of the hug he looked to his brother and smiled a small tight smile.

"I'm going after her. Don't think about coming with me, I need to do this for the two of you. When Travis has everything lined up, call me on the cell phone and let me know."

"Jeff, she doesn't love you."

"No but I do happen to love her, and as much as I want to play this by ear, I am not willing to lose her just yet."

Not wasting another moment, he ran from the hotel room, relatively unknown to the police officer's who were still in talks with Travis about what to do from there. He didn't know where to look but he sure as hell had to do something or Kimberley was going to die.

* * *


	22. Won't You Come To My Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** I am sure by now I have given it away but I kind of liked pulling you along for twenty one chapters wondering. This chapter will answer some questions and give you a little insight but it is not the end. That my friends will come a few chapters from now.

* * *

She woke up, the musty smell flowing through her nostrils until she opened her eyes and got a look at where she was placed. 

The place was musty and from the looks of it in the darkness it was more then a few decades old. It seemed to Kimberley that it was somewhere that was great when you wanted to dispose of the body. At the thought that she was the body she immediately tensed up and began trying to break free of the constraints.

"It's no use Princess, you wont be able to break them. We got them solid."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you actually think that if you kill me then you wont get caught?"

"As a matter of fact I know the bounty on a head like yours little girl, and let me assure you that I know what I am doing."

Kimberley snorted to let her attacker know that he obviously didn't. For the amount of time she spent watching people, taking care of people, and protecting people she knew that he had no idea the trouble he had just caused himself. She had to admit that even though she knew that she didn't feel sympathetic.

"I don't think you know what you've done here. You took me from a hotel room that was heavily watched by a lot of police officers and other people as well. Everyone will remember just what you did and then what happens when they come here and find you?"

He laughed, this time without a voice box and Kimberley could help but shudder. Of all the people she had assumed would want to do this, he was at the last of her list. This was someone she loved, and someone she would have done anything to protect. Obviously he didn't feel the same.

"They wont find this place. It isn't in my name, and even if they did, you know who they would arrest my sweet Kimberley? It most assuredly wouldn't be me, it would be your friend and mine, Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

This was the place Vince had bought and hoped to turn into another training facility. In the months she had been with the company, she had heard many discussions about this place. He was right, no one would find him or her there, and if they did, it would be dead and Vince would be the one that paid for the crime.

"What the hell is the point of all of this? What did I do in my life that made you turn out like this? Turn out to hate me so much?"

"You got involved in my plan is what you did. It makes me wish I had never even brought you into the WWE."

* * *

"Did you call your uncle Jim? Maybe he should know about all of this happening. I know he wouldn't be able to help search wise, but maybe he knows something we don't." Matt said as Travis drove along the city streets. They had no idea where they were headed but they knew that had to find her, and fast before she ended up dead. 

"Matt, that sounds like a good idea, but you said to me that you thought that this person was close to her, or at least wanted to hurt anyone that was close to her in some way. If I call Jim, there is a good shot that he will be the next one dead. Do you really want to tell Kimmy about that the next time we see her?"

"That's assuming we even see her again."

Travis at that comment had heard enough, and instead of driving, pulled over to the side of the road. Shutting off the engine he turned to face Matt, his face ashen and angry.

"Do you think with that kind of outlook that we are going to even attempt to find her? What the hell are you thinking saying something like that. This was the girl that only an hour ago you told me you loved more then your own life. Why the hell would you think its okay to say that now?"

Matt knew he had crossed a line and the only thing he could say in his defence was something he didn't like saying normally. He felt he was too strong to admit it.

"I'm sorry man. You're right, I do love her more then I love anything else in this world and I know we will find her alive, but its getting later and darker and harder to hold out hope man. I just don't have a clue as to who would be so sick that he would take her."

"Well Matt, that's why you're a wrestler and I am the police officer because I know who took her, and I cannot believe it took me this long to find out who it was."

Matt sat anxiously waiting for Travis to admit to him who the person who took Kimberley was, but when he didn't and they ended up back on the road, he was starting to lose it.

"Who Travis? Who was the son of a bitch who took my girlfriend and killed the other people? Who could be that sick and twisted?"

As he opened his mouth to tell him, the pulled into the darkened lot and he thought better of it. This was the last hope to find his sister, and he needed Matt to see for himself just how sick this asshole was.

* * *

"Why?" 

"Why what Angel? Why do I wish I had never brought you here? Or why am I doing all of this to you and those you love."

"Well damn it, both. I just want to know what the hell possessed you to do this to me!"

She heard the scuffling outside and realized he probably had more goons out there making sure no one could get to them. She had hoped that Matt would be the one to find her, and save her, but if he did indeed have people on the outside making sure no one got in, then Matt could be as good as dead right now. A thought she didn't want to deal with.

The sound got louder, and with nothing covering her face she turned away from the crimson mask of the man that kidnapped her, and she let out a scream, causing the glass to begin to crease and almost crack. If there was someone out there, she had to make sure they knew she was almost close to death in here.

With one hand, he threw a slap across her face as the two saviours walked into the room. With the slap she slumped back into the chair, but not before seeing the thing she had been praying to see since he had taken her to this dump. Matt was there, and he was going to make sure this was the end of the line for him. For the killer was not only someone she knew, someone she loved, her killer was

Her Uncle, Jim Ross.

* * *


	23. I Used To Feel Your Fire, But Now Its Co...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N: **To everyone that will review after I have already written this chapter and posted it, I do so much thank you, and you will see as such in the thank you chapter when I write it. This is not the end yet though, this is just that darn climax us as writers know to expect.

* * *

"Do not come any closer then you already are gentleman. I am armed and I will not hesitate to finish the jobs my idiot colleagues could not." 

Kimberley looked from her brother Travis, with a face of steel and full of anger and resentment, to the love of her life Matt, who looked like he had just received the shock of his life. It was obvious that no one, including her had put this together until it was too late.

"Uncle Jim, no one is going to do anything to you alright? We just want you to let Kimberley go, and we can all forget this ever happened."

Jim thought about it for a moment, wondering what the best end result to this whole thing would be, and knew for sure that it wasn't letting his niece go, not with her police background and that of her brother, him being one and all. The safest thing for him to do would be to eliminate them all so that there was no one left to tell the story.

"Do you think I am stupid boy? Not only is that the stupidest thing I would ever do, its also signing my own death certificate. If I let you guys go, the first place you would all be would be turning me in. No, I think the only answer to all of this is to eliminate all of you. Starting with the two of you." he stated, pointing at Matt and Kimberley.

She knew she didn't have much time, and she knew that now that she had gotten her hands free of the binding, she should really finish this whole thing off, but she still didn't know why he had done it. What had made her uncle, who had been such a rock for her and her brother as children turn to a life of murder and mayhem?

"Wait a minute!" she screamed, knowing what she had to do and what she wanted to do at that moment. If she had to die, she wanted to take the reason to her grave with her. There had too be another way though, one she hoped to come too before he finished telling her why he did it.

All heads turned towards her voice as she sat in the chair, not wanting to move for fear of giving herself away. She threw a look to Travis that she hoped he would know, with all his years on his local force. As soon as she did she got confirmation and proceeded with her idea.

"If you are going to kill us all anyway, why not tell us why you did it Uncle Jim? I mean it had to start with me right? Or did it start from something else and I poked my nose too far into it? What in this world could make a man like you turn so damn evil?"

She watched as he seemed to debate answering her. He obviously had thought this little idea out way too far and even now thought that she was up to something more then she was.

"It didn't start with you Princess. You just love a mystery and you had to make sure you stepped into the limelight. You've been that way since you were a kid, but I thought as an adult you would know better then to mess with fate."

"Then what made you do this Jim?" Travis thought to ask, not wanting him to think that they were planning something on him. If they wanted to get all the answers before breaking free, then they had better do it now, in case Jim didn't make it.

"I had a plan to stay home with your Aunt and just retire from the office business politics. Don't get me wrong, I would do the commentary with Jerry but I didn't plan on signing anymore wrestlers. My last signing was Jeff Hardy. I was hell bent and determined to get him back with the WWE family."

"But Uncle Jim you succeeded in that along time ago. Why not just do it and get the hell out?"

"It wasn't a part of Vince's plan. Then as I was getting ready to put the WWE office in my back pocket and go home, I got wind of Jeff Hardy planning to jump to the NWA."

Kimberley realized where the whole mess started. It hadn't been her, she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, it had been with his last office ruling. It had been with Jeff.

"If Jeff was the problem, then why did so many other people other then him end up dead?"

"If you remember, I tried with him numerous times. Kimberley, it was never about you, until you became nosy. I had only thought about taking Jeff out."

Matt listened and felt himself steaming at what Jim was now saying. It hadn't been about Matt at all or his love for Kimberley. It had always been about Jeff and the whole leaving for NWA and stopping that from happening. As much as he sided with Jim on that idea, he wouldn't have used killing as a method. That alone made him want to kill Jim right there and then.

Travis knew what was coming and immediately put his hand across Matt, not allowing him access to get to Jim.

"But then why did Amy and Trish, Jason, Randy and Ric have to die?"

"Well as I am sure you all know, Chris and Jason were supposed to be my team through all of it. They were to take out Jeff and then we would all move on. They would get higher in the WWE and I would be able to retire a free man. What happened was they turned on each other in that hotel room and Jeff walked away with nothing but a scrape. I thought if I got to Amy, knowing how much the Hardy brothers thought of her, it would get to Jeff and drive him mad."

"Then one ended up dead and you tried again."

"Yes. Matt, I realize you must want to kill me, and something in Travis isn't letting you. Maybe he knows there is a bomb detonated to go off, or he is just worried about the gun I have on your girlfriend. You must understand, I did this for the betterment of the WWE."

"Trish died in my place didn't she?" Kimberley asked, mentally going over the events of the last few weeks and months in her head. She had thought it then, but hadn't been sure of anything.

"Yes she did. Kimberley, I love how interested you are in the world of criminals but I never thought you would try to solve them. I always thought you would do them. You turned out to be even better of a person then me. But being a good person isn't getting you anywhere anymore. Just an early grave."

The gun went off that second, in an explosion of fire. Matt saw the bullet before Kimberley could even fathom what was about to happen and he made a jump to try and get to her and shield her. As he hit the ground, he saw the blood.

Jim had shot his own niece. It was now time for him to pay.

* * *


	24. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Well I realize that most of you would assume it would be Jim, but then again you really had no idea what I was doing until the last few chapters, like when I cleared Jeff, so at least I can say I am a writer that doesn't give it all away. To those of you that guessed it was Jim, good for you, and for Lori, who thought the whole thing was funny, I just want to let you know that makes me happy, I like having a different reaction then the rest. Just a warning, this chapter may be short, just to move the story to the next chapter.

* * *

There was blood everywhere and Matt let the tears fall automatically. He saw Kimberley lying there and his thoughts drifted to when they had finally gotten together. He hadn't wanted to lose her then and he most certainly didn't now. Seeing her lying there as still as the ocean at night, he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He would never again feel her lips on his, and for that, he wanted vengeance. 

"Gees Matt, what is with all the tears, its not like I'm dead yet." the voice said.

Upon looking up he saw her smiling at him, not wasting a minute he crawled over to her and held her as she showed him her bullet proof vest.

"So then who does all this blood belong too then?" Matt asked, seriously wondering now what had really happened. Had he been the one that had taken the bullet and not felt it?"

"It was Jim." a voice said from the door of the warehouse. When they both looked up from where they were placed, they saw the sweetest face they had ever seen in the world and both of them wondered if maybe he was really an angel.

"Jeff is that you?" Matt asked, gently getting to his feet and helping Kimberley get to hers. None of them dared make a move past that though, unless the place was really detonated with a bomb. Who knew what the trigger would be?

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot a gun like that?" Travis said, coming over and hugging the guy like he was a long lost brother. He hadn't wanted to be the one to take his uncle out, only because his life would have been better served in a male dominated prison, but he was glad someone had done it for him none the less.

"I learn from the master." Jeff said, grinning over to Kimberley, sharing a silent knowing moment before turning to Matt to answer him. "Yes bro, its me."

They all took the time to hug one another, knowing that Jim's body was only seconds away from them at all times, and that if he had been as smart as his niece he would be waking up at any moment.

It looked like the pain of the night was over. Jim had been sick, and had taken things just a little too far. Kimberley wanted to tell Jeff all about it when he asked how it had all started, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him that it had stemmed from the NWA transaction. That would ruin the moment, and as it was, there was going to be enough nightmares to go around.

"He was sick Jeff, I can't tell you anything more then that right now. He wouldn't tell us what his issue was that started it."

Travis broke up the parade of hugs and gestures when he realized that he didn't think that Jim had been lying about the bomb.

"You guys, I think we need to get out of here now and call the cops. Jim mentioned having a bomb placed in here earlier, when he thought I was going to shoot him, and if he was that trivial with it, I think it might still be ticking."

As they made their way towards the door as fast as they could, they heard the ticking, right above the door to the warehouse. Kimberley looked above her and realized that it was on a hair trigger and if the door had been moved a certain way, they would all be dead.

Before she got the chance to warn the other guys before walking through it, Travis took the door when they had gotten out safe and sound and slammed it, more for effect based on what happened more on wanting to hide anything.

Kimberley screamed for them to move but as she did, she saw the sky light up in a bright red light, and everyone flew miles to the ground. Before she passed out, she realized that no matter what had happened in there, Jim was going to make sure that none of them lived to tell it.

* * *


	25. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**Summary:** Kimberley has a dream job, but there is only one downfall. The man she happens to be secretly in love with is also the man she is in charge of protecting. What is a young tough girl supposed to do?

**A/N:** Thank you for the attention, reviews and for just plain reading this story. This shall be the last chapter, and then there shall be a thank you. Sorry about the advance warning, but well I want to put this story to bed. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.

* * *

"Oh God this one is a real mess boys. I don't know what you're going to find, but the minute you do, I want word." 

The paramedics and the police officers headed off in the path of where the explosion had taken place; unaware of what they would find when they finally got to where they needed to go. Someone had obviously gone completely nuts, and everyone that was there to do clean up and to find out what happened wished that no one had been here.

"Boss, we got a live one over here! You might want to get over here. There is a group of them, scattered everywhere."

The lead investigator hit the dirt and got over where he was being directed and saw the scene as it looked from the outside of what was left of the warehouse.

"Who owned this place?"

"Listed to a Vincent Kennedy McMahon, ever heard of him?" the chief asked lightly.

"Wrestling promoter isn't he? Now what the hell would someone want with this old dump?"

"His people said they were turning it into another training facility for the wrestlers. It's a shame what happened to it. What do we do about this?" he asked, pointing to where the two dead bodies lay.

"We need to get the coroner down here stat."

Turning away from the people that were confirmed to be dead, they turned their attention to the three people that were still alive and breathing. Walking to Kimberley's side, he bent down as close as he could to her face. It was obvious she was straining to even breathe.

"Can you tell me what happened here? Or better yet can you tell me who you are?"

"Kim, Kim, Kimberley Wilson."

"Okay Kimberley, try not to talk so much alright? Not until we can get you looked at and made sure you're completely okay. Do you know the two men to your left?"

"Yes, Ma, Matt, a, and Jeff Hard, Hardy." She managed to finally choke out. It seemed the smoke from the bomb going off had taken out more then her body at that moment.

"Are you all wrestlers?"

"No, they are, I'm not. Listen, my bro, bro, brother is a co, cop. He's her, here too. Is he all, alright?"

"Your brother is who now?"

"Travis Wilson."

"He was here with you Kimberley?"

"Yes" she said, nodding her head for affect as she knew her voice was getting lower."

"Okay now, I want you to do what I tell you too alright? The paramedics are here and they are going to take you to Mercy hospital and get you checked out and everything. I want you to stay there until I get there and I will let you know about Travis alright?"

She nodded and her head hit the ground as she passed out again. Accepting the blackness, she fell away into a deep sleep.

* * *

She woke up about twenty four hours later, and when she looked down she noticed that she had been in the hospital the entire time. She still had no word on her brother, or for that matter how Matt and Jeff had made out. 

She was for the first time since this whole incident happened, very afraid at what she was going to learn when someone finally walked into the room and saw her awake. It didn't take too long for her to find out.

"You're awake." The voice said. She couldn't see who it was from the shadow in the door but when he came into the light she saw it was Matt, standing in front of her, with a smile so bright she wanted to turn down the bedside lamp."

"Yeah nothing keeps me down for long, I can promise you that. So I see the bomb didn't lay you out for very long either."

"You know, it was mostly the smoke that took me over. I guess after years and taking bumps in the ring, someone up above saw fit to give me nine lives. I am kind of glad they did. I came to tell you that Jeff is getting released today."

She had to admit she was happy to hear that the brothers Hardy had made it out alive, and that Jim had been taken out inside of the building before hand. At least now everyone could go on with their lives.

"Have you seen Travis? I am sure he is going to want to see me now that I am awake."

As soon as she asked she saw the pained look that appeared on Matt's face and suddenly knew that they had kept her knocked out for a while so she could heal before telling her. With her injuries what they were, she should have been out of there by now. They kept her in because they didn't have a chance to save Travis.

"I'm sorry Kimmy baby, but he didn't get far enough away from the building when it went off and they found his body pretty close to Jim's."

Kimberley realized suddenly that he must have gone back in. Years of police training had told her that if the two bodies were that close together then he must have gone back in to save their uncle.

"It's alright; he went back in to save him you know? He did what he could to make sure that Jim would stay very much living and pay for his crimes."

"Are you sure he didn't do it because he was your uncle?" Matt asked, curious as to how Kimberley seemed to know so much about the scene and hadn't actually seen it.

"No, Travis didn't care about that or he would have tried to talk him out of this suicide mission before the bomb. He just wanted to make sure that someone paid for this. Instead it seems he is going to pay for it."

Matt listened in silence, watching the way she was handling the fact that the only brother she had ever known was now getting ready to be buried.

"There could have been worse ways to go. Listen Matt, I know we have a lot to talk about but is it possible you can let me rest for awhile."

Matt smiled and with a small kiss on her forehead turned to go. But not before letting her know something he had been meaning to tell her.

"I love you Kimberley Wilson and No I don't mind letting you sleep, we have the rest of our lives together to talk."

"You promise?" she asked through closed eyes as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I promise."

* * *


	26. Thank You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed and I use them in here only for entertainment value. On another note, please do not sue.

**A/N:** Its time again for the thank you chapter. This is where I say thank you to those that reviewed or will review, and also add a personal touch to whatever I want to say to you. Thank you for taking the time to read **Love with Conditions** and I hope to see you all real soon.

* * *

**Karisma** – you reviewed some of my other stories I believe, and then you came along for the ride on this one. I thank you for starting with the first chapter and following along with me and the rest of the group. It also prides me that you are not a signed in writer because you came to the site and read me and reviewed and came back and repeated it over again. It's nice to know that I could make your time on the site better. 

**NoInkInMyPen** – Lisa, you keep falling off the map and I do hope so much that you come back. I miss your friendship and your writing at the same time. Thank you for taking the time to get through at least half of this story. For the record, just know someone misses you!

**HurricaneGurl41** – The queen of sporadic that is you Jordy. Thank you for taking the time when you can to read my stuff and always know you will remain a sister, even when I send you all my cute forwards, because I want to let you know in some way that I am thinking about you. LOL. Hope to see you around for the rest of my ride here on the site.

**Diva04** – You went by the name KIM on your reviews. Wherever you are now, on the site or not, I want to say thank you and I hope I can entertain you for some more stories. Thank you for being another anonymous review, aside from friends, those mean the most.

**Civilian-kritik** – I think I spelled that right even though WORD hates these names I am sure, LOL. Thank you for signing in and checking out my work, it means a lot and I hope you are doing well and hope to see you back on the review circuit soon.

**Dana** – Another unsigned reader, but one that asked a lot of questions, all of which I answered. But again thank you for boosting my numbers even if you didn't like it.

**Princess-Muse2.0** – Katy, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time out of your life to keep coming back here and reviewing my stuff. Thank you for believing in me and knowing that I could write something other then romance. You are a wonderful person and I cannot wait to read more of your writing in the future. Keep it real.

**Latisha C** – The law and Order girl, I thank you too for believing in my talent that much that I could be good enough for those shows. I appreciate the time you take for every story I write, no matter what story or chapter, you are there. You are my rod of support no matter what happens and I thank you again.

**Wwefanatic92** – You didn't review my story but you did give me something to think about with my other stories and yes I had made a sequel but took it away and went back to the drawing board. When I get my mind clear of all the other stories, look for that sequel you wanted.

**Bkerbunny **– Nice to meet you, and I am glad that I had you jumping in your seat, its what I love to do and you did it, so good for you!! Thank you for sticking with my story as long as you did and if you didn't come back after my hiatus just know I appreciate what you did and I hope to hear from you again soon.

**Iccess-america** – The girl that runs away and comes back when I do better then ever. Thank you for sticking with me through all of my stories good and bad and I can't wait to see what you have to say next. I keep writing for people like you. Keep it real goddess and I am glad I can confuse you even for a few chapters.

**Anyone Else – **To anyone else that takes the time to read this long after this thank you is sent out, just realize I am aware of you and that I thank you now and always. I have the best fans in the world.

Thank you to everyone who had a hand in making this story hit the net and for supporting it,

Your Friend till the End,

Melissa

* * *


End file.
